Divide and Conquer
by Lizzie-Lou
Summary: Set between seasons 2-5 Sam and Dean get a call from Jo Harvelle that changes the course of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Not sticking to canon, set around season 2-5 story arc, familiar characters but out of the cannon time line. Tried to keep it feeling authentic despite this and hopefully it stands up okay. Previously partly published in 2009 as Dark Times but enough changes made and now completed so felt I could re name and re publish. Hope that's okay.

 **Chapter One**

The phone made him jump. It was in his chest pocket so he wouldn't miss a call from Sam and it was now vibrating in sync with the Zeppelin track.

Ipod still blaring, Dean put down the empty take-out coffee beaker full of cigarette butts and pulled out his headphones.

"What?" he said rudely, his face frowning. He gets one God-damn minute to chill out and someone already wants something. No caller ID either.

"It's Jo, Dean." With the frown still on his face, Dean got up from the bed. He thought about how Sam was gonna nag when he got back 'cos the room stank of stale tobacco. He opened the window a little. "Jo. Harvelle…?" The voice sounded pissed at his lack of recognition and response.

"Yeah, Jo, I know - why are you calling me?" Dean looked out the motel window and checked the car park. Sam had taken the Impala to the Red Bridge Road industrial estate earlier wanting to check on some guy. According to the Police radio, a man reported seeing a 'tattooed weirdo' stalking the place and Sam had gotten it into his head that a Djinn was in town. He'd taken Bobby so Dean wasn't too worried. Yet.

There was silence on the other end of the phone but Dean could still hear her breathing. "Jo?"

"It's my mom, Dean. She…..she's dead. Last night. Shot. In the head. For her fucking purse. Some piece of shit killed my mom for her purse."

He could hear her choking back, voice almost failing, trying to keep it together. Dean sat back down on the bed running his hand through his cropped hair. Ellen was tough, old school. She'd been through a hell of a lot. She didn't deserve to go down like that. Not like t _hat_.

"We're in Springfield, Illinois. Bobby's here." Dean wasn't sure what it was she wanted him to say. They'd seen each other maybe twice in the past three years and he could only think that maybe she needed to be with the old man. Bobby and Ellen had history.

She had no one else now, he figured.

"I…" Jo said, pausing. "Can I come over in the morning?"

"Maybush Motel, room 16. We're headed out tomorrow, but…" he really wasn't sure this was such a good idea.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"I know, Jo. Look, it's okay. Just….I'll see you in the morning." Dean hung up and turned off the music still playing in the background, like a movie track. He sighed heavily, eyes closing. Jesus. Poor Ellen.

But as selfish as he knew it was, he really didn't need this shit right now. He was truly sorry about Ellen, she was a good hunter and a smart lady, but the thought of Jo coming here with her grief was not something he wanted to have to deal with. Too much had happened, too much was going on around them. This time was for the survivors, for those who were still here and still fighting.

And then there was Sam to worry about. There was _always_ Sam to worry about.

Besides, it was just a little too close for comfort. Losing a parent? He could write a book about it. Way too close to home.

The door clicked open and Bobby came in with a bucket of chicken and some beers under his arm.

"Thought you'd be chompin' at the bit by now," he said putting them on the table and taking off his jacket. He stopped to look at Dean. "What's gotten up _your_ ass?"

Shit. This is exactly why he wished Jo hadn't called here. Already it had started, the angsty crap. And who was going to have to deal with it? Him. "Got some news, Bobby. Jo called. It's Ellen."

Sam walked in and sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. "What's going on?"

"Jo's coming here tomorrow. Ellen was shot, robbed, last night. She didn't make it Bobby, I'm sorry."

Bobby looked stunned for a moment, not moving. Then he turned, picked his jacket back up and walked out, slamming the door.

"Jesus." Dean looked at Sam. "He's gonna take this hard."

"What happened?" Sam moved over to his lap top on the table, thinking somehow he would be able to make more sense of it if he could look something up.

Dean shrugged. "Jo just said she got robbed. Don't know any more details, didn't ask."

Sam looked confused. "You don't sound all that happy about her coming here. Hey – why _is_ she coming here?"

"Cos Bobby's all she has now, I guess." He sighed. "You getting anything?" Sam started trailing through the online news stories looking for something to start joining up the bits of information they already had. This is how he dealt with things.

"God. Yeah, local news reporting the point blank shooting of a woman, 48, found with a fatal gun shot wound to her temple. 17 year old been arrested, found with her purse…."

"Don't tell me - with like, ten fucking dollars or something?" Dean shook his head. "That's just screwed up, man."

Sam closed the lap top respectfully. "Like you always say Dean, it's people who are hardest to figure. Jo must be in a bad way." Dean moved to the kitchen area and got out two chipped coffee mugs. He waved a half empty bottle of whisky at Sam who nodded. They sat opposite each other at the table & Dean pushed the drink towards his brother, lighting up a cigarette. Figured Sam wouldn't moan under the circumstances. He drank his in one swig and poured another. Down the hatch.

"Sometimes…..I just wanna be next, you know? Just so I don't have to see anybody else buy it. I'm so sick of this, Sam." He poured another but this time just sat staring into it. Sam looked at him fondly. Dean took everything hard these days. Burnt out, used up, finished.

"What d' you think Bobby will do?" He deliberately ignored Dean's death wish. Heard it so many times now.

"Won't see him for a while, is my guess. Doesn't exactly go in for 'group hugs'. Not sure Jo's gonna find it much help being here if Bobby's split."

"Kinda strange she wants to come here though. I mean, we're not exactly close." Dean studied his brothers face.

"You still feel weird round her since the possession, don't you?" he smirked, remembering how amused he'd been that Sam had allowed Meg to invade him like that.

 _"Dude, you totally had a chick inside you for like, a week - that's just naughty!"_

Sam shook his head "Well wouldn't you? I mean, come on Dean, I nearly…I could have…well, you know." Sam got up, smoke starting to sting his eyes.

"But it wasn't you Sam. Jo of all people gets that. Besides, nothing happened." Dean was always curious why Sammy felt so bad about that night. Sure, it'd been bad but not t _hat_ bad.

He'd done a hell of a lot worse since.

"I just don't get why she's coming here, is all. And why' d she call _you?_ Why not Bobby?" Dean considered this. Sam had a point. If it was Bobby she wanted to see, why'd she not just call him? He stubbed out his smoke and swallowed the last of his drink.

"Gotta take a leak," he said moving across the room. "Oh, and if she wants to stay here, you can bunk up with her 'cos I, my brother, am not." He noticed a look come across Sam's face. He knew that look. "Hey - are you sweet on her or something?"

Sam's face immediately flushed. "Fuck off Dean," he said trying unsuccessfully to move out of his eyeline.

"Holy shit - that's it isn't it? You've got the hots for her!" Dean couldn't believe he hadn't figured this out before now.

"Right. And that's just hilarious to you, isn't it Dean? Because this is exactly the time we should be making jokes about Jo. Her mom's just been murdered, dude!" Sam stood up, hands on hips, trying hard to look disgusted.

Dean laughed loudly and poked his brother in the stomach. "I found you out, little brother!" He continued to laugh as he reached the bathroom, just in time to duck Sam's shoe as it flew towards him.

"Screw you,dude," Sam said, embarrassed.

Dean smiled devilishly. "Bitch!" he said slamming the bathroom door.

"Jerk!"

Sam flopped onto the bed, head in hands, as he heard Dean continue to laugh through the door.

Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A gentle knock was enough to wake Sam. He'd gone back to sleep after Dean left abruptly at 6am, saying something about having to go get coffee. Yeah right, cos Dean was _always_ the first up to get coffee.

He pulled on some pants and opened the door. Jo looked surprised to see him which was odd. "Sam," she said, walking in past him. She threw a small holdall on the bed and sat down at the table, looking round the room.

"Hey Jo...sorry about your mom and everything," Sam said, awkwardly. What else could he say? He wished Dean was here. Typical of him to bail. And where the hell was Bobby? "Have you….made any arrangements yet or…?" Lame.

"You got anything to drink?" A reasonable request but despite having a kitchen area they never bothered to get anything except liquor. Never been any reason to.

Sam went over to the small hob anyway. He waved the almost empty scotch bottle at her. "Dean went out, said he would bring coffee..." He looked at his watch. "About four hours ago, sorry."

"It's okay, Sam. Don't keep apologising, I'm okay." Jo ran a tired hand over her tangled blonde hair. She looked awful. Black marks under her eyes, lips cracked and pale, clothes grubby from being on the road. Not the girl he last saw in Minnesota. "The Coroner won't release the body any time soon. Till the investigation ends."

"Of course." He wanted to ask more about the details but figured this wasn't the time. To Sam everything was in the detail. "How'd you get here anyways?" He moved over to the dresser to get some clean towels and the packets of soap & shampoo Dean had stashed.

"Hitched."

"Oh." Sam nodded, pushing his hands down in his pockets. He was usually good at this but somehow he had never felt less equipped. "You wanna go clean up? " He leaned past her and placed the towels on the table. " Might make you feel better?"

Jo looked at him for the first time. "Yeah, that'll make everything better," she said curtly, then sighed. "Sorry. Yeah, that would be good. It's been a long night." She took the towels and her holdall and moved towards the bathroom door. "Bobby?" she said over her shoulder "Where's he at?"

Sam bit his lip. "He kinda left. Last night. He seemed pretty cut up, Jo. And you know Bobby, he doesn't like an audience." Jo nodded. "But he knows you were headed here so I'm sure he'll call."

Jo closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. She heard Sam say he would head over to the diner to find Dean.

Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she slid to her knees, sobs spilling out of her uncontrollably.

What the hell was she going to do?

Bobby took the keys from the ignition and sat looking out at the ocean, the morning sun hidden behind dark clouds. Apocalyptic looking. He smiled to himself. There were very few things to keep him getting up in the morning, with what he knew was coming. Ellen was one of those things. No romance - her and Jo had just become a part of his life, like the boys had.

Family. They made things just a little easier to bare.

But now? With Ellen taken from them, he felt a heaviness in his heart like he'd never felt before. This God? He wanted no part of a war with _this_ God, who allowed so much crap to fall onto good people.

With is wife he could see a point, a purpose, to what happened. As hard as it had been to come to terms with what he'd done to her, he could see the way ahead. Learn all he could about the evil bastard who'd got inside her and then work out exactly how to kill it.

Become the expert, arm up and fight these demon sons of bitches. He did it, John did it.

Ellen did it…

But how do you fight this? A war where there are no rules and no one is safe, good or bad. Chaos. How do you legislate for that?

Jo was looking for something from him. He knew her well enough to know she'd be mightily pissed off to think Bobby thought she needed his help but she was just a kid. As hard as she thought she was, she cried herself to sleep like the rest of them and she needed her people. Needed _him_ to keep the family together.

But he just wasn't sure he had it in him to take on another person to protect.

Another person he could lose….

Bobby sighed heavily as he took a pen out from his breast pocket and began to write.

Jo came out of the bathroom, dressed but hair in a towel, to find Sam coming back from the diner.

"No sign of Dean," he said apologetically, throwing the room key down on the side.

"So Bobby _and_ Dean have split? Great. Nothing like the grieving to ruin a party. How come you're back?" Jo rubbed the towel a couple more times then threw it on the floor by the bed.

"Just stupid I guess." Sam smiled sheepishly.

Jo softened slightly. "Look Sam, I didn't mean to come here and make things difficult." She took a hair brush from out of her bag.

"Why _did_ you come, Jo?" Sam searched her face for some kind of hint. "I mean…it's no problem, don't get me wrong but…. I'm just not sure this is the best place for you right now. There's a lot of shit going down round here at the moment and as usual Me & Dean are sitting right in the middle of it."

Jo laughed insincerely. "You think I give a crap about all this? The apocalypse? End of days?" She stood up, pointing the brush at him menacingly. "My mom just got killed. By some little teenage shit who just needed enough money for some Ketamine so he could get high. Horse tranquillizer, Sam. Fucking horse tranquillizer! If this is the world we live in then let it end!" Jo was breathing heavily and although tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was not crying.

Sam moved to comfort her but she immediately pulled away. "Don't," she said through her teeth, turning from him. He stopped, feeling totally useless and sat back down. The silence was palpable.

Then the door opened and Dean came in. Or rather the stench of liquor, followed by Dean.

"Well hello all," he said, smiling his biggest, sexiest smile. His movements were very exaggerated, very deliberate and he was obviously very, very drunk.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding. It's like, 10.30 in the morning Dean!" Sam looked utterly appalled.

Dean ignored him and walked carefully over to his bed. "Sorry I wasn't part of the welcoming party, Jo. Hot date with a chick called Vermouth…"

The last part of his sentence was muffled into the pillow as Dean flopped onto his bed.

Both Sam and Jo stared at the back of his head, waiting for something more but nothing came. He'd passed out.

"Jesus, Dean." Sam looked up, "He's such a jerk, Jo I'm sorry…"

Jo's face remained blank and unreadable as she continued to stare at Dean's now snoring body.

Lying face down on his motel bed. Drunk. At 10.30am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean was awake. Or rather he was aware of no longer being unconscious.

What time was it? Where was he? Why did he feel so sick? What was that insane banging noise?

He lay still, trying to work out whether or not he should open his eyes. He had a sense that something was not quite right. The sense you get that you may have done something really really bad and the minute you open your eyes you'll find out you're in a whole heap of shit.

Dean figured it was best to lie there for a bit longer till he could work out a) What he had done this time and b) How to minimise the damage.

He went over what he could remember whilst trying to breath through waves of nausea. Motel in Illinois with Sam….it had been morning..….Ellen killed…..Jo coming…he went out early for coffee …..

Dean's eyes flew open and he sat up.

Shit.

An excruciating pain shot through his head and his mouth began to water in anticipation of yesterday's stomach contents coming back up. He spotted Jo sitting on the edge of the bed opposite, her back to him.

"Morning Princess." Her voice sounded old, harder.

"Jo…I…I'm gonna puke." Dean ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He hadn't noticed Sam laying on a makeshift bed next to his.

"A class act, my brother. " Sam shook his head as he stood up and began folding the blankets away. "I don't know any other human who can sleep that many hours, drunk or not." Retching sounds filtered across the room like an audio air freshener. "That's just nasty, man," he grumbled.

"You sleep okay on that thing?" Jo still didn't turn round and Sam wondered how she would be today. She seemed a bit more together this morning. Better than yesterday.

After Dean had come back they'd left him and gone out for breakfast. Jo was quiet and Sam had felt uncomfortable, like he had nothing to say except dumb comments about the weather and how nice the curtains were in the diner.

But then Jo started asking questions about Dean and they'd actually had a laugh about his entrance earlier. It had been nice. Sam began to feel a little easier about being alone with her, as the main topic of conversation had then been Dean and his incredible immaturity, Dean and his ability to do exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time, Dean and his Darwinistic food choices and Dean's alcohol & cigarette consumption.

In fact, on reflection Sam realised pretty much all they talked about for most of the day, was Dean.

But that was okay. It seemed to help Jo not to talk about her mom and although, thinking about it, Sam would rather his brother didn't dominate every conversation in his life, it had been kind of fun to divulge some of his most embarrassing and humiliating moments.

And Dean had so many of those.

Then out of the blue last night, Jo had opened up and told him why she'd come to their Motel. She told him how she was completely alone now and that they were the only people who she felt she could be herself with, like family.

They'd talked about her leaving college despite Ellen being majorly pissed about it and how she'd felt like a freak the whole time she'd been there anyway.

Sam had connected with that.

He recognised the person she was describing and was curious about how this girl had coped. He'd always had Dean to look out for him, watch his back. Sam felt a huge sense of love for his dumb-ass older brother. He was an idiot, but he was a good guy.

The plan had been to leave today to follow up another job in Kentucky with Bobby. But after speaking to Jo, Sam wasn't sure what they'd do now. With Bobby still MIA he'd have to check with Dean.

When Dean finally got himself together.

He'd tried to get Jo to consider what is was she was getting into if she stayed with them. He didn't want to make her feel like he was pushing her away but wanted her to realise they were probably not the best people to buddy up with right now. "We're fucked up, Jo. You have no idea. Dean's been through a lot - he's not gonna be keen to take you along with us, you know that right?"

"I can hunt, Sam. This is what I do now, _have_ been doing up until mom died. I can be with you all on this, I'm not looking for a free ride. I've spent months training up, Bobby'll tell you. I'm ready."

She'd looked more determined than he'd ever seen her. Focused. Driven, beautiful.

Sam told her he needed to speak to Dean before they could make any plans. But he already knew exactly what Dean was going to say.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Sam was bought back from his thoughts. Dean stood, leaning against the frame, unlit Marlboro balanced in the corner of his mouth, left hand holding his forehead, Jeans hanging unbuttoned on his hips, T-shirt obviously removed due to splashback.

Sam looked at Jo with a grin, but his face fell as he saw that instead of sharing his amusement, she was looking at Dean like he was the most gorgeous man ever to walk the earth. It lasted only a second but he saw it.

He threw a clean shirt at his brother and pushed passed him. "Seriously dude, if you've trashed the bathroom, you can fucking clean it up."

Dean moved slowly towards the table, still making no eye contact with anyone, a few small gravely moans escaping his mouth.

Jo went over to her holdall and retrieved a box of Tylenol. She pushed them towards him and filled a mug of water from the sink. Another groan was uttered which she took to be a thank you. Sam came back out and sat opposite him, having dragged the chair noisily across the tiled floor. Dean's face screwed up in pain and this time Jo & Sam smiled together.

"We're gonna get breakfast - what shall we have Jo? Deep fried pork sandwich served in a dirty ash tray?" She chuckled, putting on her jacket.

Dean looked up at his brother with pure hate. "Get me coffee."

"Please." Jo said, eye brow raised, hand on hip.

Dean mouthed the word 'please' looking up at her like an injured puppy. She nodded and as they went out to the balcony Sam made a point of slamming the door as loud as he possibly could.

Dean shuddered and gently lay his head down on his arms, accidentally snapping his cigarette in half on the way down.

Life sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Okay, get it together Dean. Come on.

He wandered outside the motel room, along the landing and down the stairs to where the Impala was parked. The sun was brighter than ever and he wished he had his shades. Sam had left them on the driver's seat the day before yesterday and then sat on them. Nice ones too, swiped from a swanky store in Miami.

What an idiot.

Baby sat waiting, shiny and pert from her recent valet. God he loved his car.

But as he got nearer he noticed something stuck to the driver's side window. His steps quickened as he rounded the bonnet. Then he stopped breathing.

A large Disney Princess sticker was placed smack in the middle of the glass. Written on the sticker, in thick black pen was:

 _Rodeo Diner - corner of main_

Dean stood motionless, hands spread out as he took in the horror of it all, unable to move.

Sam had done this. Sam had put this... _this_...on his car. On Baby. How could he?

Dean slowly started breathing again but felt like his throat was closing up with each inhalation. He slid down to sit on the curb in order to gather himself and lit a smoke.

I'm gonna fucking kill him.

Sam noticed Jo was eating much better today as he sat opposite her slight frame. She looked better too – obviously having slept well and the black marks under her eyes were fading.

"You're staring, Sam." She chewed on her pancakes and waved her folk at him. "Something on your mind?"

He smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking how much better you looked today." Jo carried on eating and Sam took a swig of his coffee.

"You remember when you came to find me down in Duluth?" Sam's stomach turned over. He wondered when they were going to have to talk about this.

"Yeah. About that, Jo...I..."

"Don't sweat it Sam, I was only gonna to say that it was weird you coming onto me like that." She poured some syrup over a small piece of pancake sitting in the middle of her plate and sucked a drop off her thumb from the sticky bottle. "Should have known you weren't...you," she finished, matter of factly.

Sam frowned. "How come?"

Jo looked up again. "Well, you know. That's not like you. And with Dean and everything." She seemed a little flustered all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

Jo put down her knife and fork and took a sip of milk."It was just weird for you to come without Dean, is all."

Sam was sure this wasn't what she'd meant but didn't want to push it right now.

He decided to laugh it off. "Yeah, 'cos little Sammy can't do anything without his big brother holding his hand - even when he's possessed." He rolled his eyes and went to reach for the check.

Jo was quicker. "Got it, " she said moving out of the booth. She saw him getting ready to refuse and added, "I told you Sam, I'm not expecting a free ride here."

Sam figured she needed to do this to prove her point but made a mental note that if she was going to spend time with them on the road, they were going to have to sort her out some credit cards. Could come in handy being able to use a female name to scam for a change. He smiled to himself as he considered some of the fake names they could use.

Suddenly Dean was standing over him, face like thunder."Oh yeah. I'd be smiling Sam. I'd be smiling if I had defaced my Baby, a car so precious that it should be, quite frankly, in a car museum. I'd smile, really."

"Morning." Sam said sheepishly. Maybe the sticker had been a step too far.

Dean sat down opposite and glared at his brother. "Dude, you got a problem with me then fine. But never _never_ touch Baby." He accentuated the second 'never' by pointing an unlit cigarette in Sam's face. Sam knocked it away, snapping it in half.

"Alright man, I'm sorry! It's just you've been such a jerk the past couple of days." The waitress came over and poured a coffee for Dean. She hovered over him a little longer than necessary as he looked up at her with his biggest smile.

"Can I please have some bacon and a side of your best sausage?" he said and Sam felt his teeth already rotting in his own head. "Oh and pancakes - short stack. " She nodded attentively and put some cutlery down in front of him, making sure he got a good look at her chest on the way down.

Dean of course took full advantage of the situation. "Er...Cherie…is it? I have a sister called Cherie but she's not half as pretty as you...could I get a bread roll with that…?" Cherie scuttled away and Sam had no doubt that Dean would be served the best breakfast possible with a side order of phone number to go with.

"I'll go clean off the sticker, okay? " He got up and moved round to Dean's side of the booth, leaning forward to add, "Snow White was a genius touch though, you gotta admit."

"Yeah yeah." Dean said dismissively, "Just don't leave any marks on the glass!"

He sipped his coffee and turned round to look for a paper to read. As he turned back, Jo was sitting in front of him.

"Jesus!" he said abruptly, "Where the hell did _you_ come from?"

Jo chewed her lip as she studied his face. "Charming as ever, Dean." He just smiled broadly. Then Cherie arrived with his gigantic meal and all but laid the napkin across his lap. She spotted Jo and her face dropped. She also dropped the napkin she was holding and made a hasty retreat saying something about needing to get a clean one.

"So." Jo said.

"So?" Dean replied, shoving half an English breakfast sausage in his mouth.

"Well, I've been here two days Dean and this is the longest conversation we've had. Is there a problem here?" She pulled her jacket around her defensively.

Dean continued to chew. Then swallow. Then take another bite.

Jo shook her head and started to get up. "Okay, Dean. I get the message." But as she moved to go past him he grabbed her arm.

"Look sit down, I'm sorry okay." She didn't move. "Please Jo, I'm sorry, sit down a minute." She considered him for a moment longer and then got back into her seat.

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole, Dean? You make everything so difficult." She folded her arms crossly.

For the first time since she got here, he looked directly at her. "Maybe because I _am_ an asshole?" He pushed away his meal as though his appetite had suddenly vanished. "You know, Bobby couldn't handle it either, that's why he bailed too." As he finished the sentence he realised just how bad that sounded and rushed to explain, "I mean...Ellen dying like that? What it must be like for you? It's too close, I couldn't deal with it. So I did the thing I do best." He sniffed. "Drink Beer." He rubbed his hand across his face. "You remember when we first met, at the Roadhouse after my Dad passed?" Jo nodded. "I told you things were no good for you and me?"

"I remember. Wrong place, wrong time."

"Yeah, well this is exactly why I said that Jo. I'm the guy who goes out and gets fall-down drunk in a bar rather than be there for you, okay? That's just how it is. I make no bones about it."

"Yeah, except Sam told me about what happened to you, Dean. You've been through some major shit. It hasn't exactly been easy for you either..."

"Don't make excuses for me Jo, okay?" he interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry about the past couple of days, I am. But knowing Sam, he's more than made up for my dumb ass and maybe you can go back feeling a little less like you're on your own with this."

Jo stared at him, trying to swallow down the huge lump developing in her throat. She knew it was going to be difficult to persuade him she should stay but she was beginning to realise she actually didn't have a hope in hell. She took a deep breath. "I'm not going back, Dean. Sam said I could go with you to the next job - a sort of trial - to prove to y'all I'm up to the job."

She paused, watching his face change from slightly awkward to angry as hell. What was she doing? Sam had made it clear over and over last night that Dean needed to be consulted about this and that he couldn't make any promises.

"Hang on. Sam said what, exactly?" Dean was reaching inside his wallet having checked the bill, plate of food barely touched.

"That I could go with you." Jo said in a very quiet voice.

Dean stood up shaking his head, leaving a twenty on the table. "No. No no no no. No way. Nope. Not happening." Dean continued to speak as he went through the doors out of the diner and into the street. He stopped to light up, still mumbling angrily while doing so.

Cherie watched him go, then looked back at Jo, wide eyed.

Jo got up too, smiling sweetly at her on the way past.

Bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean slammed through the motel room door. "Sam!" he yelled, looking around for the keys to the Impala which were gone - as was the Impala.

"Damn it, where is he? "

Jo walked in behind. "Look it's not such a crazy idea Dean, will you calm the fuck down please and listen?" She reached over to pull him round to face her. She'd never seen him this mad.

He pushed her off him roughly. "The answer is no Jo and I don't give a shit what Sam promised, you hear?"

"Why?" Now she was pissed. "You think you and Sam corner the market on hunting, huh? You think you're the only ones who can handle it? Well screw you, Dean! I've been around hunting all my life so give me a fucking break, will you?"

He was pacing round the room like an alley cat and she let out a cry of frustration, "Jesus! Will you please just stop and listen to me!"

He did stop and took an exaggerated breath. Jo's face indicated she was either going to cry or slap him. Hard to tell.

He quite liked the idea of a slap, actually…

Jo sat down at the table and motioned for him to do the same. He pouted and sat down too, his body turned away from her in a deliberately childish manner.

Jo closed her eyes with tired dismay. "What are you, four?" He glared back at her then reluctantly turned round. "Thank you. So here's the deal. My Mom's gone. I need to keep Hunting. Bobby's been getting me ready for months - _for months_ , Dean. I'm fit, strong and faster that you with a shotgun, guaranteed." She saw his eyes narrow and knew he was gonna call her up on that later. "Bobby wanted me ready so we could join ranks. Yes, it was meant to be with mom too but hey - that didn't work out did it." Her voice faltered, but only slightly.

She put her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her father's knife for comfort. "I'm not looking for you and Sam to carry me and I don't need your protection, your pity or any other male chauvinist crap. This is business - _our business_ \- Hunting. And I want in." She stabbed the knife into the table, leaving it standing upright.

Dean stared at it and then back at her but said nothing, poker face well and truly on.

Sam came through the door and stopped dead. He could feel the tension in the room and looked at Dean, then Jo, then back at Dean. He guessed that Jo must have broached the subject of her coming with them to Kentucky then…

"Hey. Everything...okay?" He put the car keys gently down next to Dean.

Dean stood up, grabbed the keys and pushed passed, taking his pack of Marlboro and slamming the door behind him.

Sam looked at Jo questioningly. She just sighed. "Your brother's such an ass." she said as she extracted the knife and put it back into her jacket.

"And what did the table do?" Sam said as he moved his fingers across the large split left on it's surface.

"I lied Sam. Told Dean you'd already said I could come with you. I'm sorry."

Sam turned to look at her, his mouth open. "Well, that explains why he's so pissed!"

"I know! I know! But he's so against the idea I didn't know what else to say!" She looked down at her hands, her shoulders slumped. "I…I just need this, Sam…I don't have anywhere else to go."

For the first time since Jo arrived, she let him see her full vulnerability. This was how she really felt despite all attempts to appear strong. She needed help. Needed family.

"I'll talk to him."

Jo got up and walked over to Sam. She was so tiny compared to his huge frame. She looked up and half smiled as he leaned down to her with a gentle hug. She held on to him tightly and he thought he could smell lavender in her hair. The contact was brief but Sam could feel her heart beating.

Or was it his?

"Thanks Sam. I mean it, thank you." Her eyes filled a little but she quickly broke away, not wanting him to see. That moment had passed.

He nodded and went to find Dean outside.

Dean was sitting in the Impala listening to something loud, his hands tapping the steering wheel and a lit smoke in the corner of his mouth. He'd inspected the window and could find no fault with it but decided he'd have another go at Sammy anyway out of principle.

What the hell was he thinking telling Jo she could ride with them? So they could be the demon-hunting equivalent of the fucking Brady Bunch?

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Dean that Sam had a huge thing for Jo and this was not conducive to a good working relationship. Besides, since when did some chick get to ride with the brothers? That just _not_ how they roll.

But as Dean took another drag, he acknowledged that this wasn't just some 'chick'. It was Jo. And for whatever reason, that made it different.

He shook his head. He didn't want her around messing with their work, looking all blonde and feisty, thinking she was the new fucking Buffy. Faster with a shotgun than him? Yeah, right. We'll see about that.

But despite himself he couldn't help thinking that was actually really hot.

He quickly dismissed this thought and threw the butt out the open window.

"Hey! Would it kill you to use the ashtray, Dean?" Sam brushed ash from his boot and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Could you _be_ any more gay, Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"Okay - an asshole and a homophobe? Good call, dude." Sam moved round the car and got in the passenger seat.

Laughing, Dean turned to look at his brother. "Well, this is nice," he said, pointedly lighting up another smoke. "Guess we should make the most of our remaining alone time 'cos it looks like we're gonna be having some company from now on, huh?" No longer smiling Dean blew smoke directly into Sam's face.

Before Sam could react, they heard a ring tone indicating a text message. Dean checked his screen. "It's from Bobby".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Pack up your stuff. We're leaving. Now." Dean moved quickly in between the beds, gathering various items of clothing and stuffing them roughly into his duffel.

Jo stayed laying on the bed but looked at Sam for clarification.

"It's Bobby," he said and she instantly got up, looking alarmed.

"What? What is it? Where is he? What's going on?" She watched his face closely as he moved towards her. Sam put his hands on her arms and sat her back down.

"Look, we don't know for sure but he's…well he's sent us coordinates. It's a message, usually means he can't communicate but wants us to meet him somewhere." He looked over at Dean." But they match the place we checked out the other day. Thought there may be a Djinn there. We found nothing but it could be he went back and…"

"And what? And _what_ ,Sam?"

Dean slammed his bag down on the table, sending an unwashed coffee mug smashing to the floor. "Look we don't have time for this shit right now, okay! This is exactly what I meant Sam - this! " He walked over to where they were sitting and stood over them. "If you wanna do this Jo then you better toughen the fuck up, cos this is it. The harsh reality, sweetheart. People go missing, people get hurt, people die. That's the 'business' you've been talking about, so.." he threw her bag at her and a couple pieces of her clothing. "Get your shit together or stay here and cry, I don't care either way."

He moved back to the table, grabbed his bag and left.

Sam stared after his brother. He knew Dean could be a hard bastard when he wanted but that was way over the top, even for him. Maybe it wasn't such a good time for her to be here. With Bobby missing, Dean was gonna be at his most stressed and least accommodating.

Jo moved away from Sam and started putting the rest of her things in her bag. By the time he'd cleared his own bed she was already out the door and half way along the balcony. "Hey - wait!" he said as he locked up. She carried on walking. "Jo!"

She stopped but didn't turn round. He caught up to her and saw she was clearly upset but holding it back as much as she could.

"Don't give him any more reasons to leave me here Sam," she said through her teeth, not looking at him.

"He wouldn't, Jo. I wouldn't let him."

She looked up, her eyes red and nodded gratefully carrying on down to the car as Sam went to settle up in the Motel office.

Dean was leaning, steely-faced, against the Impala, breathing out smoke in long straight lines. She got into the back seat without saying a word.

After a minute, he finished and tossed the butt, getting in behind the wheel.

The silence was completely intolerable.

Jo looked in the rear view mirror to see Dean looking straight back at her.

They held each other's gaze, fixed and intense, wilful, both thinking the same thing - who would break first. A million emotions seemed to be passing between them, hate, anger, concern, understanding, respect - lines being drawn in the sand.

Then his eyes moved slightly down, very slowly, to her lips. She swallowed and her breathing became shallow. Jo saw something very different looking back at her now, something in his eyes she couldn't interpret quite so easily.

And then he broke his eyes away and it was over.

Sam got in the passenger side and cursed as he bumped his knees on the glove box. "Watch it!" Dean grumbled, starting the ignition.

Sam ignored him and turned to look at Jo. "Okay?"

She just nodded but her eyes flicked onto Dean again. Sam saw the look but sat back into his seat.

This was gonna be a long drive.

"Read me those coordinates again?" Dean sounded tired but as usual refused to let Sam take the wheel.

"We're here, Dean. This is it. Exactly." Sam held up the map to highlight the fact.

"Okay - Jo? Stay here. No argument. Do not leave the car, do not pass go. If you so much as take one step outside this vehicle, the next time we go anywhere I will handcuff you to the steering wheel. Are we clear?" Jo looked furious and Sam braced himself for another fight. "Are we _clear_?" Dean's eyebrows arched up expectantly.

She moved slowly back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're clear."

Dean smiled at her sweetly. "Great," he turned to Sam, "Then let's go."

They moved across the damp concrete and easily scaled the six foot fence surrounding the industrial estate, Dean throwing Sam the weapon's bag before following his brother into the warehouse. Neither knew what is was they were walking into but that wasn't important. Bobby had sent them here for a reason and they needed to find out what that was.

The light quality was poor making it hard to see inside the windowless bunkers. Both armed up, they moved swiftly from one enclosure to another, checking and re checking. No sign of Bobby. No sign of anything.

They regrouped outside and Dean lit up.

"Good idea Dean, 'cos nothing calls an enemy out of hiding quicker than the smell of nicotine." Sam thought for a moment. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Dean looked up at him, grinning.

"Come to Daddy, you son of a bitch!"

Sam smiled and shook his head. Idiot. Then said "She could have helped out you know. Instead of sitting in the car like a girl."

"She _is_ a girl, Sam. Thought you of all people knew that."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"This isn't the time Sam…"

"You bought it up!"

"No. You did. Now shut the fuck up about your Honey and focus on the job."

"So what - we just wait now?" Sam grumbled. "You know I must be getting old, cos I'm sure this job involved less hanging about than this." He leant down the floor, rummaging in his holdall, taking out some gum.

"Really Sam?" Dean indicated his disapproval by shaking his head.

"Well it's better than those Cancer sticks Dean."

Dean surprised him by taking one from the packet and popping it in his mouth. After a moment he spat it out on the floor making a disgusted sound.

"Classy, Dean. Real classy." Sam said, standing back up straight.

A sudden noise from behind made them both draw their guns ready. A man, late 50's maybe, was walking towards them, hands up in the air indicating he was no threat.

"You boys here about Bobby?" he asked, and they lowered their weapons very slightly.

"Who are you?" Dean asked abruptly. This was no Djinn, but something wasn't right.

"A friend of his, names RJ. Look, stand down soldier. I'm here with a message, that's all." He slowly moved a hand towards his jacket pocket and both boys raised their guns again. "Just a letter to give you," he said holding still momentarily until sure it was safe to continue. "Which one of you is Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam. What the hell was this? He tipped his head, still keeping a gun held in the other, and took the envelope. It had his name on.

"Someone taught you well," the man said, and Dean's his eyes narrowed. "John Winchester's boys right?" They both nodded. "Good to meet ya. You're Daddy was a fine man."

"Yes Sir, he was." said Dean, unaware that he'd automatically stood up straighter.

"Hey, what's this about, man? Where the hell's Bobby?" Sam said impatiently. The man smiled.

"Sam, right? He's gone under ground for a while, letter explains why. He don't wanna be found so no point looking'. He'll get in touch when he's ready. You boys need to speak to him, you go through me. Number's on the back."

The man turned and walked away from them both, as Dean started to open the note.

 _Boys,_

 _Sorry about the cloak and dagger tactics but I needed to be somewhere else for a while and didn't want to have to go through any whiny emotional crap before hand. RJ said he'd get this to you and you can count on him for anything you'd usually get on to me for - he's a good man who knows the job._

 _I'll be back when I'm back._

 _Try not to get yourself killed, idgits._

 _B_

They both walked back to the Impala in silence. Doors opening and closing in unison as they got in. Dean lit up and exhaled slowly.

Jo leaned forward. "Well - what's happening?" No response. "Dean? Sam!" Jo's eyes moved from one to the other, her hands spread out incredulously.

Sam finally found his voice. "It's okay, Jo. It looks like Bobby needed a little time off…?" He looked at Dean and shrugged not really knowing what else to tell her.

"He's fine Jo. Just gone underground for a while." Dean held the Marlboro in the corner of his mouth and turned over the engine. "Guess he just needs some alone time."

The Impala moved away and Jo sat back in her seat again. None of them knew what the hell was going on it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dean pushed the last bit of cheeseburger into his mouth, took a swig of beer and lent back comfortably on the bed. With Jo coming in on the cost of the room, they'd gone for a large suite instead. That meant free Cable and episodes of Pimp my Ride, back to back, all night long.

Doesn't get better than that.

His roomies had gone to the diner, saying something about not being able to eat any more take-out. Dean chuckled to himself. Now Sam had another _girl_ to eat salad with it would at least get him off his case.

He flipped idly through a copy of Busty Asian Beauties, wondering whether to take full advantage of this rare alone time. Nah. Since Jo had been with them his libido had kinda lost it's mojo.

What was up with that, anyway?

The door swung open and Sam & Jo came in, mid conversation. "There are four, Sam, I'm telling you, you miscalculated. If you don't factor in the time he spent in Ithaca, you'll get it wrong. It's pretty basic stuff."

Sam frowned and went over to the mini bar. He poured some whiskey into a couple of tumblers, handing one to Jo. "But how come your Dad understood the markers? It's like he knew they were there." He leant over and switched off the TV, sitting down opposite her.

Jo took a small sip of drink and made a face as the liquor hit the back of her throat, then took another, bigger gulp. "Ash set up a website several years ago, putting all the data he'd collected on there. Other hunter's have added to it but it was pretty much all there to begin with."

Dean stared at them both. Neither seemed to be the slightest bit aware that he was even in the room.

"Hey?" he said, spreading his hands out to indicate his presence. They stopped talking, both turning to look at him simultaneously. "Don't just come swanning in here and touch my TV! And where's my pie?" he said irritably. He got up from the bed and rummaged through the cupboard for a glass. Sam looked at Jo and smiled. "I saw that!" he added, his back to them, banging a cup down and filling it almost to the top.

He put a Marlboro in his mouth and immediately both Sam and Jo got up, rushing towards him, waving their hands. "No no Dean - go outside, seriously, it smells like a fucking ashtray in here - outside! Go!" Sam began to frog-march him towards the door, disapprovingly.

Dean resisted, his feet half-sliding comically across the floor. "What? No! It's cold out!" he whined.

"He's right, Dean, the smoke really gets on your throat." Dean stopped still then and glared at her. She knew she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Well excuse me, lady, but if you don't like the way I live, might I suggest you fuck off and go live somewhere else! No one's forcing you to stay here."

She turned away and Sam closed his eyes in dismay.

"Dude…"

"No, Sam. Since when's it been such a fucking problem, me smoking in our room?"

"Oh, I don't know Dean, since like _foreve_ r. Come on man, I spend my entire life nagging you about this shit. Don't make out like this is a new thing 'cos it's not." Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's wrong with you, Dean? You're acting like such a dick all the time!"

Dean's mouth dropped open but even as he tried to maintain his anger, it was already subsiding. He closed it back up again. He _was_ always being told to go outside. Sam _was_ always nagging him that the room stank and that his clothes reeked. And he _was_ being a dick. "Fine," he said reaching the door and pulling his jacket from off it's hook.

"Fine," Sam said, sitting back down on the bed. "And I'll switch Pump my _Nads_ back on when you come in, okay?" The door slammed shut and he let out an amused grunt. He had to remind himself sometimes who was the _older_ brother. He looked over at Jo, concerned. "You okay?"

She looked upset. "No, not really," she sighed. "I'm pretty far from being okay actually." He got up and moved to where she stood but she dodged in the opposite direction. "No!" she shouted, abruptly. "You know the way Dean just spoke to me? A month ago, I'd have ripped him a new one for talking to me like that." Sam could see she needed to get something off her chest, so sat back down, giving her the floor. "Look at me, Sam. How many times a day do you ask me if I'm _okay_? How many times since I've been here have I cried like a pussy and taken shit like that from Dean, huh?" She started to pace the floor again, now in full swing. "What the hell has happened to me?"

She ran her fingers through her hair in dismay then moved closer to face him, standing almost in between Sam's long legs, stretched out in front. "I'm a Hunter Sam," she said, pounding a fist over her chest. "I bleed and I bruise but I get the fucking job done, just like all the other Hunters out there. Just like my father." Her voice was shaking. "Since mom died, since I came here...something's changed, Sam. I don't recognise myself…" she looked down, broken and confused. "I'm weak and pathetic. No wonder Dean thinks he can bully me - hell, I'd bully me!" She wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "He thinks I'm pathetic," she sniffed. "And he's right."

Sam felt his chest tighten like a vice. He could see she was struggling but felt completely paralysed to help her.

What he wanted to do was to pull her into him and hold her. Hold on to her and smell the lavender in her hair and feel her small frame pushed tightly against his. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her, shield her from all this. It came over him like a tide, something he hadn't even been close to feeling for a long time, not since Jess.

But he knew if he did that, it would just confirm everything she'd just said about herself. That she was just some helpless female in need of rescuing. And he knew she would resent him for it.

Sam swallowed and consciously moved his feelings to one side. He stood up and took her tiny hands into his. "Listen to me. You're still exactly the same person you've always been, Jo. You're tough and you're smart - you've got amazing pedigree. Your father would be totally blown away by who you are, what you can do." He got a tissue from his pocket and wiped her face. "Ellen was killed, taken away from you for no good reason and that sucks. You can't expect to be okay with that - hell, I wouldn't be. But you're here with us 'cos you need to be around your people, because that's what you know, what you need right now. It doesn't mean you can't handle yourself and no one's thinks any less of you because of it, okay? Not even Dean."

"Thanks, Sam. You're a good friend." She moved in to hug him and he tensed up, but not enough for her to notice.

Yeah Sam, a great friend.

Dean finished his smoke and walked back along the fire escape to the motel room. As he opened the door, he saw Jo moving into Sam's arms and it dawned on him that the reason they'd wanted him to leave the room before had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with second hand smoke. He closed the door again quietly and went to sit in the Impala.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The AC/DC cassette jammed again and Dean was beginning to think he should just drive off.

He lit up and watched the smoke disappear through a tiny gap in the window. All he could hear was Sam's whining voice telling him that he should have kept the Ipod jack in the Impala and that he needed to update his music collection and get rid of all the mullet rock.

Dean made a 'whatever' face to himself.

What did he know, anyway? The guy listens to Coldplay, for Christ sake.

Dean looked up at the motel and wondered why after over an hour, no one had come get him. He knew that was childish but following what he just saw, he'd expected they'd feel at least a tiny twinge of guilt, him out here in the icy weather while they hug it out. Or whatever.

His lips pursed together and he suddenly felt angry.

So, what - Sam and Jo are gonna _ride_ off into the sunset to go fight evil together like Superman and fucking Wonder Woman, while good old _Uncle_ Dean stays at home and baby-sits their lanky offspring?

Screw that.

And why'd it have to be Jo? What, there aren't any other arrogant, opinionated blondes in town he could've hooked up with? Maybe with slightly less baggage and general attitude problems?

God, how annoying was she anyway? And how dare she say he had to smoke outside, so he's gotta ask _her_ permission now?

He shifted uncomfortably in the seat, taking one last drag before squashing the butt into the ash tray, like it was somebody's head.

Then leaning back he sighed heavily, feeling the last of the smoke escaping from the depths of his lungs. Even he knew there was more to this than he was willing to admit to himself. But now was not the time.

Dean thought about Bobby. Something just didn't add up, him taking off like that. He understood that maybe he'd want to take a few days out, deal with some shit, but this had been nearly a week now and not a word? Just not right.

He took out his phone and began a message. Then stopped. He remembered the note Bobby left them. It had been clear he didn't want any contact.

Maybe they should try that RJ guy and hit him for some more info?

Then the passenger door opened and Sam leaned in.

"Dude…you've made your point. Quit sulking and come back inside, it's freezing."

Dean pondered for a moment. He could either punch his brother in the nose (which would bleed a lot and leave a huge bruise for him to enjoy seeing for at least a week) or he could stab him in the eye with his lighter.

Which would be funniest?

"Dean. If you hit me, I _will_ hit you back and make sure I split your lip open so that every time you wanna have a smoke, it will open up again and again." He smiled sweetly.

Dean rolled his eyes and got out the car. Busted.

"I'd have pulled a ninja move on you anyways, you wouldn't have been able to get me back..." he muttered under his breath as they walked back upstairs.

Sam stopped and turned to look at him. "Seriously, man, what is with you? It's like we're bickering teenagers again. Is something going on?"

Dean looked down at his feet. "It's just…since Jo's been here…" he thought about what he was gonna say and then decided not to say it. "I just feel like you've dumped me for a younger, prettier model. Don't you like me any more, Sammy?" He looked up at his brother with comedy eyelashes batting woefully. "Just tell me straight if it's over, I can take it…" Sam shook his head in dismay and carried on down the hallway. "Sam! You have to understand how it feels to be so easily replaced!" Dean laughed as they went in and Jo looked up from the laptop. He gave her an exaggerated smile and went towards the bathroom, picking up his Busty Asian Beauties magazine and waving it at her. "No listening, now…"

Jo gave a grossed-out gasp and turned away. Dean could be heard still laughing after he closed the door.

She looked at Sam who just blinked slowly, holding up his hands. "I know I know…what can I do?" She smiled back and he had to look away, feeling a rush of blood to his cheeks. Sam wasn't sure why but he really needed to be somewhere else all of a sudden. "Jo, I'm…err…gonna go into town, I need to check on something." He got up to leave but was startled to see her getting up as well.

"Great - I'll come too." She said, reaching for her bag and jacket.

Sam responded quickly. "You know what? I think you should stay here. See if you can sort things out with Dean. We're packing up tomorrow and it'll suck if there's an atmosphere. You don't wanna go on the road with Dean when he's pissed at you, trust me." He got his coat and moved to open the door, aware he was rambling. Jo stood still, like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Okay…I guess. But we'll just end up shouting at each other, guaranteed." She sat back down at the table.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, probably. Tell him I'll pick up supplies for the trip." She nodded and he closed the door quietly behind him.

Dean came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. He had a towel wrapped round his head like Carmen Miranda and only a pair of boxers on.

"Where's he gone?" he said, flopping down on the bed.

Jo, having glimpsed him come out, stayed eyes down to the computer. "Town."

"Huh. You didn't wanna go?"

"He wanted me to stay. And talk to you, actually."

"Oh? What about?" He smiled smugly.

Jo looked up and fixed his gaze. "You gonna put some pants on or do you wanna do this in your skivvies?"

She sounded pissed but Dean could see her cheeks were bright red. He couldn't resist. "Why Ms. Harvelle, are you embarrassed? Cos for the record, _I'm_ completely comfortable but if you have a problem with my nakedness I can…" he moved to get up, pulling off the head towel and throwing it beside the bed.

"You're _not_ naked, Dean."

"…put some pants on if I'm making you feel all awkward…."

"I'm _not_ awkward."

"…what with you and Sam being _together_ now and all."

Jo stopped spluttering and suddenly seemed to have regained her focus. "Wait. With me and Sam _what_?" she asked standing up and walking over to him.

Dean ran fingers through his close-cropped hair and now sat looking up at her.

"You and Sam. An item. Which is fine by the way if either of you were interested in my opinion, which you're obviously not." He wondered why Jo looked confused. She didn't move, just continued to stare at him. "You know, with the hugging and stuff... " His voice trailed off, exasperated. Why was she staring at him like that?

Jo broke away first and walked back over to the table. "Typical," she said under her breath, head shaking.

"Huh?" Dean got up and started putting on some clothes, relieved to be given a little space. He did up his belt and pulled a clean black T over his head.

"Forget it." She said sitting down.

"Wait a minute sweetheart, you started all this cryptic shit." He moved towards her, his hackles well and truly up. Again.

"Just _forget_ it, Dean" she said tiredly.

He took an angry breath in, trying to contain his temper. She was being insufferable. Why not just say her and Sam had a thing and then they could move on. "You know what? It's not worth it. Screw this." He reached for his jacket "And screw you, lady."

He left, slamming the door.

As soon as he started down the hallway, he heard the door opening again behind him and knew she was following.

"Dean. Dean!"

He turned abruptly, finding her right behind him and grabbed her upper arms, pushing her hard into the wall. They were both breathing heavily, angry and ready for a fight. She struggled and he pushed even harder against her, his thigh moving in between hers for leverage, their faces now inches apart. He could feel her heart pounding through the thin jumper she wore and watched as her eyes moved down to his lips and then back to meet his gaze.

 _She thinks I'm going to kiss her._

"You're something else, you know that?" he said, scowling down at her. "You think I care so little for Sam that I'd _hit_ on you?" But without even knowing it, he was looking at her lips now too, cherry-red and parted ever so slightly.

Dean lifted one hand from her arm, placing it at the side above her head, his body still holding her as he slowly moved into her neck. He could feel her tense up even more and was aware of how menacing he was being right now. Very aware. He leaned into her ear, almost touching her soft skin against his mouth, breathing in her scent.

Then he whispered coldly, "Never gonna happen, Jo," and pushed away from her, carrying on down the landing.

She stayed in exactly the same place till he could no longer see her and when Dean was sure he was out of sight he stopped, his hands sliding down his thighs as he leaned over, gasping.

What the hell just _happened_?

What the fuck was wrong with him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Dean checked the groceries again as he walked towards the motel room. He'd come back in the early hours but gone out again at dawn, managing to avoid contact with both Sam and Jo all morning.

But he now had a plan.

They were heading out today, which meant no more sitting around navel-gazing as he'd decided _this_ had been the problem over the last few days.

Dean knew when he wasn't out on a Hunt, he got agitated and irritable. And without Bobby the dynamics were decidedly off around here.

Nothing more, nothing less.

So, as he moved the multiple Marlboro packets, Peanut M&M's and soda around the bag, he nodded to himself feeling a new sense of purpose and conviction. A Hunt, supplies, getting behind the wheel again to a new town - life was good again.

He walked through the door, smiling broadly, but his face dropped immediately. Jo was sitting on the bed, clearly distressed, with Sam hovering over her, box of tissues in hand, looking anxious.

His heart sank. Now what?

"Hey, Dean" Sam said, but his eyes were clearly saying _where the fuck have you been?_

Dean dropped the bag down on the table and looked at Jo, then back at Sam.

"What's going on?" He tried to sound concerned but to be honest was expecting yet another round of angsty shit to deal with so was already trying to work out an escape route.

"Jo's had a call from the Coroner. They're releasing Ellen's body. Apparently they've already wrapped up the murder investigation."

He immediately felt like a douche bag.

Dean looked at Jo. "Have you…err...decided what you're gonna do with the body?" He was thinking only about the practicalities of her returning to collect it and making all the arrangements. He was pretty sure money was tight for her right now and last time he checked, formal funeral companies were way out of their league.

"I wanna have her buried properly," she said, her voice wavering. She swallowed hard, fighting it back. "But I'm not sure the Harvelle purse can stretch to that." She laughed sadly. "Mom didn't leave anything. After the Roadhouse fire she was using the insurance money just to get by. I helped where I could but…hustling doesn't pay as well as it used to, you know?"

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. She looked up at him, tears now streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away with a tissue and pulled her into him a little as she sobbed.

Dean studied them both, his face hard to read.

Then he turned, swiped up the car keys and left again.

 _Bobby felt sick. He could feel his feet scraping across something cold and wet. His head was pounding, eyes sticky, as he tried to move. Excruciating pain shot up both his arms as he felt the weight of his body upon them. Were they tied up? He couldn't quite see but got a sense that they were above his head. He felt a wave of nausea and then vomited down himself, vaguely aware that there was someone or something now standing in front of him. A fluorescent blue light flickered…just relax Bobby…it's all gonna be okay…_

Sam checked the wall clock as he closed the door. 13.30pm.

The motel manager had just left, reading him the riot act about late check out and he'd had to explain that they'd need the suite for another night. The guy had made out that the room was already booked so Sam had needed to sweeten the deal with an extra $50 bill just to get rid of him.

He didn't want to have to wake Jo and move them to another room.

Sam watched her for a moment, laying foetal position on her bed and wondered at how peaceful she looked. He understood completely how she felt. They'd been there too not so long ago, feeling the burden of loss so heavily you don't know what to do. He wished he could take it from her. Wished he could be more of a comfort.

Wanted to be more to her.

Dean had been gone for hours now which was becoming a bit of a recurring theme lately. Sam knew it was hard for him as he didn't do the touchy-feely thing as a rule. But there was something else going on here. Something Dean was not willing to share.

He heard Jo stirring and went over to her. "You wanna drink?" he said softly, sitting at the edge of her bed.

She rubbed her eyes then looked down at her knuckles. Black mascara smeared across them and she looked up at him comically. "I look like a fucking Panda don't I?" she said weakly, managing to pout and sniff simultaneously.

Sam smiled warmly and ran a finger down her nose. "Nah, you still look gorgeous," he said and she moved her hand around his.

"You're a good person, you know?" His face immediately fell and he pulled away, standing up. "Hey, Sam? What's wrong?" She swung her legs off the bed and followed him.

"Nothing, Jo. Just…lots of stuff has happened recently, stuff you don't know about. I've done things, terrible unforgivable things…." his voice trailed off and he sat down at the table, fingers lacing around his neck. Jo came up beside him standing close and moved his chin up to look at her.

"Whatever you think you've done, Sam? I've seen nothing but goodness from you and I can't believe you'd hurt anyone." He gazed up at her and moved his cheek into her hand.

The door clicked open and Dean walked in. Jo's hand fell away and she went to get some juice from the counter. Dean threw a brown paper bag down on the bed and shook off his jacket.

"Nice disappearing act, dude!" Sam said angrily. "Turning into a bit of a habit, don't you think?"

Dean stood and looked at them both silently.

"Sam, it's fine…" Jo said nervously.

"No actually, it's not fine Jo." Sam stood up. "You know it wouldn't kill you to show a little compassion Dean. Her mom just died. Like Dad died. Have you forgotten what _we_ went through, man? "

Jo had never seen him this angry. She looked at Dean anxiously, worried it was all going to kick off again but his face remained blank. She put her hand up against Sam's chest. "Please, just leave it Sam."

He continued to scowl as Dean lent over the bed and retrieved the paper bag. He pulled out a huge bundle of cash and placed it carefully on the table. They both stared down at the large pile of hundreds.

"For the burial." Dean said flatly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The road noise was beginning to get on his nerves. Dean though it would be a bit insensitive to switch on the cassette right now but needed something to distract him. He looked in the rear view mirror and watched Jo for a moment. She stared out the window with a blank expression and despite all the shit that had gone down between them since she arrived, he felt for her right now.

No one should have to do what she did today.

Sam was asleep and making weird snuffling noises. To be fair he'd taken his turn on the long drive already so it wasn't unreasonable to get some shut eye. But Dean wished he had someone to talk to, breaking up the monotony a little.

He thought maybe the radio would be okay instead. Should he ask first? He looked at her again. Still nothing. God this stuff was hard to figure out. What was he meant to say to her? Sorry you had to bury your mom today, groovy coffin though?

Anyway, this was Sam's department not his. He lit a smoke and opened up the window a crack. It was bitterly cold out but the fresh air felt good on his face, mixed in with all those yummy toxic nicotine fumes. He thought about Bobby. He should have been there today. They'd discussed telling him but agreed that if he'd wanted to come he would have been in touch. This hadn't felt right but with everything else going on Dean had pushed it to the back of his mind. If the old man wanted to be part of this then he shouldn't have bailed.

Dean decided he was fed up with the quiet so leaned over to open the glove box with a naughty grin. He purposely knocked into his brother hoping to wake him up.

Sam's eyes flickered and he moved back into a sitting position, stretching his long legs out as best he could.

"Hey." Dean said, his face looking innocent.

"What time's it?" Sam rubbed his eyes.

"4.30. You wanna stop?" Dean needed more smokes so it was what he'd planned to do anyway.

"Yeah…need a leak." Sam yawned and turned round to look at Jo. She didn't move, still staring out the window. "Okay if we stop, Jo?" he said. She didn't answer.

Sam looked back at Dean, who shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do anything."

Then Jo turned to face them both. "Yeah, let's stop," she said quietly.

Sam nodded and put the radio on. There was a Diner up ahead and Dean could get supplies from the gas station on the other side of the road.

Jo had barely said a word since the Service this morning and Sam was concerned she may have overheard Dean earlier talking about the burial.

He'd been curious why Jo, knowing what she did, hadn't opted for 'salt & burn' when laying Ellen to rest. No Hunter they knew would even consider leaving the corpse of a loved one vulnerable like that.

Although apparently out of earshot, Jo had looked round at Dean the moment he said it and her eyes had seemed full of hate. She'd not said another word till just now.

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and all three of them got out. Jo walked straight inside the diner, heading for the restroom. Sam grabbed his brother's arm, manoeuvring them both so they were turned away from the front windows. "Dude, d' you think she heard what you said about burying Ellen's body?"

Dean paused for a minute. "Maybe," he said then pulled away looking pissed. "I don't really give a shit if she did, Sam. She's a grown up, she can take it. Besides, it's a valid question. I'm not spending however long she decides to be here walking on fucking egg shells and filtering everything I wanna say in case I hurt someone's feelings".

Sam looked mortified by his brother's outburst and looked over to where Jo now sat in a

booth by the door. "Jesus Dean, can you at least keep it _down_?" he said through his teeth.

"No Sammy, this ends today. No more baby-sitting. And that goes for you too, dude. She's gotta start pulling her weight or she's out, understand?"

Sam shook his head. "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not _being_ like anything, Sam. Ellen's gone. Buried. It's time to get on with what we do. _Hunting_. And what about Bobby, huh? What's the deal with him? Have you even given him a _thought_ over the past few days?"

Sam moved in closer, towering over Dean formidably. "Don't you dare say that, man. Don't turn your inability to feel into _my_ problem, okay? Bobby has nothing to do with this. He made his choice. Why are you even bringing him up?"

"My _inability to feel_? You son of a…" Dean swung at his brother, catching his eye and knocking him down. "Fuck you, Sam. Both of you." He walked across the parking lot and got back into the Impala.

The engine had barely turned over as the wheels spun across the gravel. Jo came out and bent over Sam who still lay on the floor.

"What the hell?" She helped him up, both of them watching the Impala as it disappeared off down the road.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock …_

 _The Grandfather Clock sounded comforting as it echoed through the lobby of his house…_

" _Bobby, honey - you want another beer?" She came towards him, her face beautiful, just as he remembered, kind and full of goodness. He pulled her to him, the feeling of warmth and love and happiness…overwhelming….all around him…_

 _He was sure he'd forgotten to do something, though, a nagging feeling, like he was meant to be somewhere or do something…_

Ah _\- who cares...probably nothin..._

Sam and Jo sat in the booth sharing a large fries between them, wondering what to do now. Jo took a sip of her soda and lent forward to examine Sam's bruised eye. She sighed. "So Dean told you he wanted me to leave, right?" she said matter of factly.

"No! No, Jo…he was just saying that now things are…well...just that now…" she could see him struggling to find a nice way of saying that now she had buried her mom, she needed to get on with it.

"It's okay Sam. He's right. That part of my life is over. Time to move on." She sat back in her seat. "But I figure I'm not going to do that if I stay here either, Sam. Dean knows it, and I think you know it too. This…" she spread her hands out around her, "This isn't me. Time to get back to the job and that means be out there on my own."

Sam looked horrified. "No way!" He held her gaze.

"Sam, think about it. I don't belong here. I mean, look at what just happened. I'm not getting in between you two. I won't do that. I need some space now, need to sort some stuff out for myself." She smiled. "Besides, I'm kinda sick of Dean riding my ass this hard and I'm pretty close to bitch-slapping him if I'm honest." Sam nodded. Dean had one coming from him too. "I wanna do this, Sam. And it's what mom would've expected me to do. That's all that matters now."

That statement Sam was _not_ on board with. "Whoa...hold on Jo, sorry but that last part is bullshit."

Sam pushed away the last of the fries and got his wallet out, but never dropped out of her eye line. "You think you're the first person to re evaluate your life after something like this happens? To start feeling like the only way forward is to do exactly what you think you're parents wanted you to?" he laughed but his eyes were far from amused. "When we lost Dad I did the exact same thing." He stood up to go, leaving a tip on the table. "And like I said - it's bullshit."

"What - you and your brother wrote the book on grieving so I can't possibly know the right thing to do for myself? That's a fucking dangerous assumption Sam." Her eyes were wide open with anger.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe what you're feeling _now_ is still grief-driven and that you can't just switch that off because you buried Ellen." He sighed, trying to put it more gently. "Just...trust me when I say you should wait a while before making any major life decisions okay?"

He moved his hand out to touch her arm, but she pulled away. "You think you know me, but you don't," she said coldly. "I've told you Sam, this is _not_ me. I need to get back out there, back to what I know, because this…this has to stop." Her eyes were full of tears again but he could see how angry and frustrated she was with herself.

He got it. She was a soldier, made of stronger stuff than most. But even warriors had to feel something sometimes.

"Look. Just get through today without making any rash decisions, okay? That's all I'm saying. Believe me, it's far worse if you don't." Sam rubbed his sore eye. "Then tomorrow, feel free to rip Dean a new one 'cos he's seriously got it coming."

His phone signalled a text message from Dean:

 _Valley Motel - Rm14_

Sam looked at Jo, sucking in his cheeks as he wrote back:

 _Fine. Come get us._

 _No_

 _COME GET US DEAN!_

Dean sent no further message and after leaving it a few moments Sam turned to Jo.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight. Dean's sorted out a motel." Jo swung round, arms outstretched indicating that she wasn't able to see any motels near them anywhere. "I know. I told him to come get us but he's pissed so I guess we're walking." He pulled his jacket around himself. "You know, I don't know why I put up with his shit," he grumbled as they started walking onto the Highway heading in the same direction as Dean had left.

Dean placed the phone gently on the table.

No sudden movements.

The man standing next to him jammed the gun back into his temple. "If I get any indication that he knows I'm here, I'll shoot you, him _and_ his bitch. Understand?"

Dean understood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Valley motel turned out to be around two miles up the road and by the time Sam and Jo arrived _they_ were really pissed. Walking along the narrow balcony, the language was pretty ripe as they came up with the various ways they could gank him.

Sam had been the most creative, deciding to go with stabbing Dean in the neck with a Sharpie pen while Jo painted the Impala pink, singing along to a Barbra Streisand track on Baby's cassette player.

Dean was behaving like a spoiled child. Not unusual, especially recently but Sam realised this was escalating rapidly and the two of them needed to sort this out before things got out of control.

Their fight earlier reminded him of how dark it could get between them. There was too much at stake right now and Sam had too much to lose. They needed to fix this.

Soaked through, it had turned so cold Sam actually had ice forming in his wet hair. "You know he'll probably be sleeping, right?" he said and Jo nodded.

"We'd better wake him up gently then…" She had a glint in her eye as she spied the ice box and started to fill up a container. "You do it though. He might actually shoot me," she laughed handing it to Sam.

The walk back hadn't been too bad. They'd spoken some more about the merits of her staying and she seemed to have come around to the idea after him pressing the point.

She'd started off defensive but had loosened up a little, especially when he pointed out that the tension between him and his brother was not all about her. Sam told Jo she was good for them, kept them grounded and gave them a much needed diversion. With Bobby laying low somewhere, Sam said she would keep them sharp and focused on the job.

He just needed to square some things with Dean first.

Suddenly, Jo stopped dead. Sam looked around but they were nowhere near room 14.

"What's going on?"

Jo moved towards him quickly and grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him against the wall, her body pushing hard up against his. She reached up and spread her fingers across his mouth. "What the…?" he tried to say through her fingers.

Jo indicated with her eyes not to say a word. He nodded and she slowly removed her hand but her body remained tight against his.

Although alarmed, he couldn't help responding to her sudden closeness. She always felt so tiny against his enormous frame but he could feel how strong she was, powerful. She'd got him exactly where she wanted him despite their physical disparity.

Exactly where he wanted to be.

Jo pointed to something on the floor. Sam followed her gaze. There were what looked like…nut shells? Peanut husks, maybe? He looked back at Jo, confused. She moved to whisper in his ear and he tried hard not to tense up even more.

Be professional Sam, come on!

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 _The sounds have changed, feeling further away…_

 _And where is that cold air coming from - sharp, harsh against skin._

 _Sharp? A good word, sharp. Sharp pain in the head, arms, wrists._

 _Nothing is right here._

 _All dark and changed._

 _Bobby! Bobby! You know this is all wrong, Bobby? Pull yourself together, man! Get out! Get out!_

 _But...I can't do it….no good…..can't quite focus…_

Dean felt like a moron.

He'd walked straight into this man and allowed himself to be held hostage.

Not a demon, not a monster. Just a guy.

He had to be in his late 40's, not even six foot, with a spare tire and sixty-a-day rattle with every breath in.

He'd spent the last two hours looking at every possible way to get away from the gun pointing at his head but this dude was smart. He was never too far away or too near. He stood in the exact spot where it was completely impossible to get any angle on the gun and he never used the bathroom.

Or allowed Dean to use it.

He just stood there. He'd uttered the sum total of two complete sentences since he'd showed up. All other communication had been simple commands: Sit. Move. Shut up.

The guy was ex army. Had to be.

Dean couldn't get an opening. Nothing. All he could do was sit and wait hoping that Jo didn't come walking in first 'cos he was planning to take a shot at this clown the second the door opened and she wouldn't be able to react as quick as his brother - training or no training.

The guy must have sensed his increased anxiety. "Go stand by the door," he said blankly.

Dean looked up meeting his gaze, hateful contempt on his face. "You know what? Screw you pal, I'm not playing your little game any more. Go ahead, shoot me." Dean smiled. "Cos you see, I got a complimentary ticket to a place far better than this crap-hole so I got nothin to lose." He settled back in his seat smugly.

The guy leaned into him, his breath smelling of pear drops and tar. "I could do that," he said softly, pushing the gun further into Dean's skin. "Then when your friends come in, I could rape both of them using your _brains_ as a lubricant."

Dean swallowed as his grin fell away. Sam & Jo would be here any minute, totally clueless of what was about to go down. But this jerk had watched his every move and there was no way he could get a warning to Sam. None of their code words or signs had been possible.

"Now move. Please."

Dean got up slowly from the chair and walked to the door, trying to work out if there was any advantage to him being there when they came in.

What the hell does this dude want, anyway? Who is he working for? Demons? Angels? Hard to tell these days who the bad guys are any more. Dean reached the door and turned slowly around.

As he did so, the glass window in the kitchenette smashed violently and what looked like a shotgun landed on the sink. The guy turned and looked round as Dean immediately hit the deck.

Sam must have got wind that something was wrong after all. _That_ was impressive.

The door kicked open and Jo came through first, keeping low, rolling across the floor. Sam came in behind, shotgun firing rock salt.

"Not a demon Sam!" Dean shouted keeping low, heading towards the weapon they'd thrown in for him.

The guy had disappeared out of eyesight but as Sam quickly changed ammo, Dean saw him appear again from behind the bureau, his gun raised, pointing straight at his brother.

Dean reached the shotgun, spun and aimed.

But as he was about to shoot, he watched the guy's head explode like a melon from behind as Jo placed a single shot into his forehead from across the room.

The guy fell forward, smashing the coffee table on his way down.

All three of them stood panting loudly trying to get back their breath, looking at the fallen man as his blood pooled thickly on the beige carpet.

"Told you I was faster…"

Dean looked over at Jo and nodded proudly. "Damn straight, sweetheart." They smiled together and Sam thought fleetingly how she only ever glowed like that when she looked at his older brother.

Then Dean's face fell suddenly. "Jesus, I really need to pee."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dean threw his stuff on the back seat as Sam and Jo leapt in, breathing hard.

The Impala spun out of the turning just as three local cop cars came tearing round the block, sirens blaring.

"There ya go boys, try making sense of that random fucking nightmare!" Dean scoffed, pushing down on the accelerator.

Jo looked back worriedly but saw the patrol cars carry straight on to the Motel. They'd be well clear before any questions were asked about strangers in room 14.

She sat back and sighed, wiping redundantly at the blood spots now drying on her pants.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, processing.

"So… _what_ just happened?" Sam looked at Dean expectantly. It wasn't often a human got one over on him and he couldn't help but smirk a little. Dean gave him so much shit over those sick assholes who put him in a cage back in 2006, it was kinda nice to have the tables turned.

Even Dean can get caught off guard, it seems.

"I have absolutely no idea, man. The son of a bitch jumped me when I got into town, puts a gun to my head and frog marched me to the motel. Didn't say anything except we needed to wait for you two." Dean shrugged then a thought occurred to him. "Wait - how'd he know about you two? And more importantly, how'd you know there was someone in the room with me? I didn't tip you off…couldn't risk it."

Sam looked round at Jo, beaming. "This incredible hunter back here! She saw - what were they, peanut shells?" She nodded. "And somehow managed to deduce from that you were in trouble and then orchestrated the whole fucking assault!" He looked at her proudly. "Damn woman, that was awesome!"

Jo smiled uncomfortably at Dean as he looked back at her in the rear view.

"Okay…but how d' you go from a peanut shell to full on fucking rescue op?" Dean's eyes were still on her. Something wasn't right about all this, especially as he saw her face begin to flush. "Jo…?"

She turned her eyes away from him onto Sam but still said nothing. Sam smiled back at her awkwardly, not sure what to say.

They _were_ good questions.

How _had_ she known those shells on the walkway meant someone was in the room with Dean? They were nowhere near his room. They could have been dropped by anyone staying on that floor. Unless of course she knew this someone who ate peanuts.

Now both brothers were staring back at her.

Jo took a breath. "His name's Marley, Wayne Marley and he enjoys eating monkey nuts when out on a job."

The brothers looked at each other, Dean's eyes squinting as though it helped him hear her better as he looked back at her.

"Go on.." he said suspiciously.

She swallowed. "He's a…."

A long pause followed. Dean barely moved a muscle, his arms rigid against the wheel. "Yeah..? A what, Jo? He's a _what_? Hunter?" Dean said impatiently.

"A…Debt Collector."

Silence.

Then Sam suddenly let out a burst of laughter. "Sorry." he said clearing his throat. Then laughed again.

Jo's eyes were darting from one Winchester to the other. Sam was obviously very amused but Dean looked furious.

He pulled the Impala into a lay-by and switched off the engine turning to face her.

"A Debt Collector?" he said, eyes wide.

Jo nodded.

"A fucking _Debt_ Collector?" Dean sounded the words out slowly and precisely, holding his thumb and forefinger together to punctuate.

She nodded again, slower.

Sam was now forcibly squashing his lips together. Dean had been held hostage for two hours - not by a demon, Archangel, or God but a low rent, small-fry scumbag.

Oh this was just too fucking good!

"Look Dean, this son of a bitch has been after us for over a year. He's a crazy sick fucker. We somehow managed to keep under his radar 'til now but I guess with the press reporting mom's murder he…he found me." Her voice trailed off as she saw Dean's face snarling back at her.

"And it didn't occur to you to mention _at any point_ you had a fucking psycho on your tail?" He yelled at her, getting out the car and slamming the door.

Jo got out too, following him. "We hadn't seen him for months Dean, I just forgot about him! With all the crap going on with my mom I had too much else to deal with. If you'd even stopped to notice for a fucking second instead of marching off every god damn chance you get, you'd know I haven't been handling any of this bullshit very well!"

Dean stopped and turned towards her.

"Notice? Notice! Are you fucking kidding me? _Everything_ has been about you and your God damn mother!" Jo swung back towards the car. "Oh yeah, that's right. Go running back to Sammy, tell him what a bastard I am and how much you hate me! Jesus Christ I am _so_ fucking sick of this!"

She stood still again but didn't turn round. "You're a piece of shit, Dean Winchester," she said quietly. "A selfish, egotistical, arrogant son of a bitch." She looked down at her feet "Don't you dare say that to me."

Dean caught up to her and stood blocking her way. "Say what Jo, huh? Say that since you've been here all I've had to listen to is your whiny, angsty bullshit day and night? That every time I say anything to you, you pout and cry and run into Sam's fucking arms?"

Sam looked out the car window. He could see them howling at each other but could only hear bits and pieces. He picked up his Phone, checking through messages, trying not to think about how they looked like a pair of lovers having an argument.

Dean knew exactly what he was saying despite his rage but couldn't stop. He looked down at her spitefully. "And let's not forget the way you conveniently forget about Sam when you want to manipulate me too," he said, his voice low and menacing.

Jo drew back her shoulder and punched him square in the face, sending him backwards on his ass. She didn't even notice her bracelet flying off, adrenalin pumping through her veins. After a moment she walked slowly up to where he'd landed, rubbing the knuckles on her right hand.

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester." She said, her face steely. Then walked back to the Impala, getting in without saying another word.

Dean rubbed his jaw and spat out blood oozing from his cut lip. He stood up, wiping leaves and dirt from the back of his jeans and tried to light up a smoke, cursing as it tore at his wound. He took a swig from his hip flask instead and swore again as he felt it sting painfully.

He walked back to the car, putting the cigarette back in the packet and sat in the Impala closing the door quietly.

Sam looked at Dean, then back at Jo.

Neither looked at him.

Okay…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dean sat at the table, nursing a whisky. His face throbbed but his conscience ached more. What he'd said to Jo was worthy of the much coveted 'Scumbag of the Year' award for being the most insensitive bastard ever. And he'd _really_ earned it.

He'd not said a word since getting back in the Impala. Sam and Jo had agreed to go get food at the diner and went straight back out once emptying the car of their stuff. Dean was left behind with a couple of scathing looks and a bottle of JD.

Obviously _he_ wasn't invited.

He heard her tell Sam she was getting her own room as they left.

Dean looked longingly at his box of Marlboro but thought maybe he'd pushed his luck enough for one day. Sam was already gonna ride his ass about what'd happened and if he sparked up in the room it would just make it worse. The pair of them were probably bitching about him right now, anyway.

Dean sighed as he swigged the liquor down, tensing up as it burned into his cut lip yet again. He slammed the glass down impatiently. This was fucking ridiculous. What was wrong with him?

He needed to speak to Bobby.

Enough of this 'need to be alone' bullshit, they had to get back in the game and they needed him onboard, ready or not. Dean needed Bobby to put him straight on a few things, sort out the crap in his head and stop him acting like such a jerk.

He wasn't fooling anybody, especially himself. There was a reason for behaving like a fucking teenager and like it or not, the problem just got worse the more he tried to deny it. A few straight words from the old man, nothing too personal and everything would be clearer.

He walked over to his duffel and rummaged around for Bobby's letter. Pulling it out, he dialled the number RJ had left on the back.

The number dialled then fell off. He tried again, same thing. Dean studied his phone for a second as the screen displayed 'number not obtainable'. He checked Google which said it wasn't a valid mobile number on all the known websites they used.

A sick feeling came over him.

With all this shit going on, they'd actually taken an awful lot on faith from this RJ guy. Who the fuck was he, anyway? Something about it had never really felt right but what with all the other drama, it'd been put to the back of his mind somehow.

Dean stood up, pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys, trying hard to suppress a sudden overwhelming sense of panic in the pit of his belly.

Jesus Christ. Bobby.

Sam slid a sachet of Mayo across to Jo and smiled. "Trust me, Dean will be pissed as hell that we left him behind," he laughed, watching as she squirted it all on her double cheese burger. She spread it round with her finger, bringing it up to her mouth with relish. "Hungry, huh?"

Jo looked over at him, smiling widely. "Kicking your brother's ass uses up a lot of calories."

She took a huge bite and Sam leant back in his chair, arm spread across the backrest casually. "You really are tough, aren't you? " She raised an eyebrow questioningly, mouth full to capacity. "I mean I've always known you came from good stock but, Jesus the way you ended that guy today and then the smack down with Dean? That was hardcore, Jo. But look at you, just water off a duck's back."

She nodded smugly and his heart tugged. If he thought it was bad before, seeing her handle herself like that had just compounded his feelings for her. She'd really proved her stuff today. Strong, diligent, getting the job done. A true Hunter.

Ellen would've been proud.

"You just like the fact that Dean got his balls busted by a girl. Twice," she said dipping a French Fry into a dollop of ketchup. "But seriously, I told you I wouldn't take any more of his shit. And that Marley guy was a sick fucker. He deserved to go down like that, the crap he put my mom through. Do you know he told her he'd rape me even if she paid him what we owed? Said it would be _interest on the loan_."

Sam shook his head, horrified. "No wonder you didn't hesitate."

"Son of a bitch was a virus. You know how much we owed? Three hundred bucks."

"What? Who'd he work for?" Sam took a fry from her plate.

"Asshole up in Fresno. Drug dealer. We needed some cash to get ammo and this guy showed up, trunk full of hardware, willing to part with it on tick. Should have known it was bullshit but we didn't have much choice. Bobby went crazy, said he'd have sorted us out but mom was too proud. Rather owe some shit-bag than a friend, you know?" She pushed the plate away wiping her fingers on a napkin.

"I wish you'd known better times Jo, I really do." Sam leant forward and took her hand, his thumb rubbing over her bruised knuckles. "The Life sucks. Be nice to think one day things could get better for all of us, huh?" She nodded clenching her other hand around his affectionately. "You ever think about it? A better life I mean?" He gazed at her warmly.

Jo smiled. "What, a house? Husband? Babies?" she shrugged, " Yeah, I think about it. Sometimes."

Dean gave an exaggerated cough as he appeared round their booth. Both looked up at him and Jo pulled away her hands, placing them in her lap.

"Sorry," he said, looking sheepish and awkward. "But there's a problem. We gotta go find Bobby."

All three made for the exit, Sam leaving a twenty on the counter.

 _For a second, just a split second, Bobby could see …_

 _Finally, he could see that this was wrong and he had to get out._

 _Where were his boys?_

 _Why' d they not come for him?_

 _Finding it harder and harder to hold on…_

 _Please, Boys - come get me._

 _Please…_

They'd been driving for six hours now with only a couple of bathroom stops. Dean thought it best if they didn't revisit the 'Valley Motel' region again even though this would've carved a chunk of time off their journey. Jo had questioned whether they should be so worried without more evidence that something was actually wrong but both Sam and Dean knew Bobby wouldn't have left without a contact number. This RJ character was anything but contactable.

The number hadn't checked out anywhere on the grid, even using their FBI contact to look through older mobile phone accounts leading back ten years. A long shot, but enough to confirm that RJ was not what he claimed to be. No number even close to the one he left them was a valid caller ID. So either Bobby had set this up as a dead end which was highly unlikely, or something was wrong and someone didn't want them looking for him. So they were headed back to the only lead they had right now - the warehouse.

All three of them were too ashamed to even consider the possibility that they'd let this happen.

Dean yawned and lit up, opening the window and turning up track 4 very slightly. Sam was asleep but looking in the rear view he could see Jo staring out the window into nothing.

"You want one of these?" he offered. "Might help?" Dean held the Marlboro packet over his shoulder.

Jo slowly turned to look at him."There are enough things likely to kill me Dean, I don't wanna add to the list if I can help it," she said tiredly and looked back out the window again.

Dean took back his offering and placed them in his jacket. "Yeah, sorry." he said lamely. He continued to watch her as he tried to think of something else to say.

"You wanna pick something to listen to? Sam's got some …" he swallowed, "U2 somewhere if you'd prefer?" She met his gaze again but said nothing, her mouth narrow and unamused. "No? Okay then." His turn to look away.

"You got something to say Dean, I suggest you say it, cos when we get there we're gonna need to be focused on the job." She sounded all business-like and professional and Dean almost felt intimidated.

"Yeah, I got something to say."

Jo looked at him expectantly but he couldn't keep direct eye contact with her.

"Look. What I said to you before? I'm sorry. I was out of line. I've been pretty much out of line since you arrived and haven't made things easier with your mom and stuff. I realise that and… like I said… I apologise. " He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Jo was staring back at him, silently. "And you and Sam - it's good that you're getting on so well. He does all that stuff better than I ever do. So, you know, good for you, both of you. You have my blessing."

"Your _blessing_? "Jo nearly choked out the word.

"Well you know, I think it's okay. You and Sam. Together. I won't get in your way, is all." He looked down at Sam who was still out for the count.

" _That's_ what this was all about? Me and Sam?" she said quietly.

"No! Well yeah, maybe, a little. I don't know. Look I've said I'm sorry okay? Can we just move on now? No more uncomfortable silences, it's doing my fucking head in." He tried to light a smoke but his Zippo wouldn't catch. "God damn it," he grumbled and pushed in the Impala's lighter. It wouldn't stay in and after several goes, got stuck. "Fuck's sake!" Dean shouted and Sam stirred but just moved round uncomfortably then his breathing became slow and shallow once again.

Jo pushed herself forward so she was closer to the front seat. Dean could just feel her breath against his neck and the pit of his stomach clenched as he tried not to think about how her being this near made him feel.

"Dean?"

"Yeah." He held his breath.

"Thank you for getting the money for my mom's service. You didn't have to do that for me and you might act like an ass sometimes but that was a kindness I won't forget. Secondly, I'm _not_ with Sam."

He turned and their faces were inches apart. "But …"

"I'm _not_ with Sam."

Jo moved back in her seat and although Dean expected she would find his eyes again, he saw her facing back out the window. He tried the Zippo once more and this time it lit straight away.

Sam thought he'd better give it a few more minutes before he opened his eyes in case they realised he'd heard the whole thing. And even though he'd known in his heart that Jo had no feelings for him in that way, the gut-wrenching disappointment was overwhelming. From the first time they met at the Roadhouse, he knew Jo only had eyes for his brother. The chemistry between them was raw and visceral which was why they fought like they did. And it was obvious to everyone around them.

Everyone except Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

As they gathered various weapons from the trunk of the Impala, Dean turned to Jo. As he opened his mouth to speak however, she pointed her finger up at him sternly. "Don't even think about telling me to stay in the car Dean, or I _will_ punch you again." She leaned over, grabbed a sawn-off and slipped a knife in her belt.

Dean looked at his brother, hands spread out questioningly. Sam just shrugged back at him. "You heard her. You're the one who created this monster, dude, not me." Jo smiled sweetly and put another box of rounds in the holdall.

He continued to stare at Sam. He was pissed about something 'cos he knew that tone very well. "What crawled up your ass, Sammy?"

Paying no attention to him, Sam moved away towards the large gated entrance. "Jo, you wanna check the back edge and behind those two tanks? I'll do a sweep round back and we'll meet over by the red containers. Dean, you're on your own."

"What? Why?" He wasn't really liking Sam's attitude and now he was being told what to do?

"Just remember why we're here and focus, okay Dean? Let's agree on our approach if this RJ guy does show up."

"Kick his ass and ask questions later?" Jo suggested.

"Gets my vote. Let's do it." Sammy cocked his shotgun with one hand and moved away. Jo turned across the back of him and headed in the other direction.

Dean stayed put. "Hey!" Neither stopped or responded. "Who put _you_ in charge?" he added under his breath.

Rolling his eyes Dean followed. What was the fucking point? Sam was right, now wasn't the time. Bobby was the only important thing. He couldn't resist having a small dig though. "I'll be over on the north side if anyone's interested," he muttered as he clambered over the gate and ran off to the right.

There was no moon tonight and the light was poor. Dean moved swiftly across the concreted lot, in and out between the heavy metal containers, doing the thing he knew best. It felt good to get back to Hunting. He just wished the circumstances were better. If they had left Bobby here somewhere, who knows what state he'd be in now. Dean shuddered with guilt.

If he is here - what the hell could've happened to him?

Up ahead his flash light caught a hand rail at the top of a stairwell. Hidden behind a half opened door, it was just inside one of the smaller warehouse buildings.

Dean didn't remember seeing this before. Looking closer at the small building he noticed that the roof looked anything but waterproof and he was pretty sure it wasn't structurally sound either.

That meant there was a good chance it was an ideal place for the things they usually hunt.

Inside, water dripped from a pipe above his head and he waved the torch from left to right trying to get a clear picture of what was ahead. The beam picked out missing treads on the iron staircase that sank away just in front of him.

He could hear a fluorescent lamp buzzing somewhere in the distance but couldn't see any sign of it. If there was a light then there may be someone down there. Maybe RJ?

He moved quietly now, wanting to keep the element of surprise on his side. However, as he neared the bottom his feet suddenly disappeared in a foot of freezing cold water, cold enough for a sharp intake of breath and an muffled expletive.

Fifteen feet away through the pooled water was another door, with a large exit sign stuck to the frame above. He squelched up the four steps that took him to the threshold. It opened easily and he slipped inside, gun first. The buzzing florescent lamp dimly illuminated a room around thirty feet across, which was full of boxes and other obstacles.

As he did an initial sweep, Dean's spidey-sense triggered. There was something in there with him.

What looked like an old truck seat faced away from him over the other side. A sound, almost inaudible, came from there and he brought his gun up in anticipation. Whatever was in here with him was sitting in that seat.

As he closed in, he noticed a clear plastic tube hanging from an overhead pipe, leading down from what looked like a blood bag. There was something terribly familiar about this…

"Jesus Christ, Bobby!"

Dean dropped to his knees. Throwing down his gun he grabbing the old man's limp frame and pulled him towards the edge of the seat. He gently removed the IV line from his neck and checked for any sign of life.

"Please be alive …please …please …Bobby …come on…"

Feeling sick with panic, Dean heard his father's voice in his head;

 _Keep it together son, do your job, don't let your emotions get in the way, you're a soldier first boy, keep the situation under control!_

Right.

He searched his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. "Sam? I've got Bobby. Call 911, basement, third warehouse, north side." He hung up and leaned into Bobby again, trying to find a pulse, or hear a breath. He'd been drained for days, a week, longer? His sunken yellow cheeks and dehydrated mouth hung open.

Dean knew what'd done this. Sam had been right all along, there was a Djinn here. But why the fuck had Bobby come back to hunt it alone?

He knew the answer to that before he'd finished asking himself. Bobby had left them in bad shape, taking Ellen's murder really hard. He'd gone looking for a hunt as a way to deal. Dean could totally relate. He'd lost count of how many things he'd killed while grieving.

Please God, don't let this be someone else I have to bury. Not Bobby...

"Bobby - can you hear me?" Dean thought he felt him move very slightly against his chest. He pulled back a little, holding his face in his hands and saw his eyelids flicker. "Bobby! It's Dean, I'm here. Sam too, we're gonna get you outta here...Bobby, just hang in there, okay?" Dean looked around him, aware that the thing that did this may still be nearby.

Bobby opened one eye just a crack as he let out a long rasping moan. "It's okay, Bobby, I got you, it's all gonna be okay."

He looked as though he was trying to say something and Dean put his ear close to him.

"You took your God-damn time, boy, " he whispered, coughing out the last part and Dean smiled, pulling the older man into him for warmth.

"Son of a bitch was smart, Bobby. Told us you'd gone underground, needed some space. He was convincing, I'll give him that. Knew shit about you, about Dad. I can't _believe_ we bought it Bobby, but we did. So help me, we all fucking did."

"Too busy with the Blonde, that's your trouble." Bobby croaked. "Took your mind.." cough, "..off the job." Cough.

"You're right. My head's been so crazy full of this shit, I left you here. Damn it, Bobby I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, feeling the full weight of what'd happened.

They both looked up as Sam appeared. "Bobby!" He knelt down beside Dean looking terrified. "Thank God. Jo's waiting outside for the ambulance, they said they'd be minutes, we're not far out from town."

"Wait - you left her alone? Sam, there's a fucking Djinn here!"

"Yeah, and she can handle herself, Dean." Sam bought a bottle of water up to Bobby's lips. "You hang in there, big guy, they're coming."

Dean sat back on his haunches, relieved that someone else was here to help but angry at the same time. Angry at himself for letting this happen, angry that the first thing he'd thought just now was; go protect Jo.

This was gonna get him or all of them fucking killed.

The one thing he'd never felt insecure about was being a good Hunter. The best, even. But this? Leaving Bobby to die in some damp basement 'cos he was too damn occupied elsewhere? Unacceptable.

He made up his mind that once Bobby was safe he was gonna end this and get back to the way it was, the way _he_ was.

Before her.

As Bobby's eyes closed again, the nurse shooed them all from his room, saying he needed rest and several more transfusions. Sam had successfully batted the usual questions whenever they needed hospital treatment after a Hunt.

They gathered outside the room and continued to watch through the window. All three were quiet and withdrawn.

Dean eventually broke the silence. "I'm gonna head back to the basement and gank the son of a bitch who did this. When Bobby comes round again tell him I'll see him later."

He went to go but Sam's arm came across blocking his path. "Okay, how about you _don't_ do that and we _all_ go once Bobby's in the clear?"

Dean's eyebrows flew up. "You don't think I can handle it?"

Sam breathed out patiently. " _Yes_ I think you can handle it but why take the risk? We all want a piece of that thing. It's not just you who feels bad you know." Sam looked at Jo who nodded in agreement.

Dean's eyes moved between the two of them, ready to protest. Then he sighed, relenting. "Fine. I need a drink. I'm going back to the motel. Anything changes, I wanna know."

Sam turned to Jo. "Why don't you go back too? We can take it in shifts to stay here in case he wakes up."

"I'll come back around 4." He nodded and as she turned to leave she saw Dean was already half way down the corridor. "Need to make sure Mr Gun-Ho here doesn't do anything stupid, huh?"

She followed him out and walked across the car park to the Impala. Dean didn't unlock the passenger side when he got in and she struggled with the door, leaning down to look at him through the window. He peered back at her sulkily.

"Open the door, Dean." she said wearily.

He thought for a minute about just driving off but then leant over and flipped the lock. As she got in, he lit up and turned on the cassette.

Half way down the road Jo turned to face him. "Okay, so are we going to have sex tonight or what?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bobby pushed the jelo away from him in disgust and Sam looked up from the computer screen for the first time in over an hour.

"You need anything Bobby?"

The older man gave him the look. "Well a shot of whisky would be nice..." he grumbled, moving his legs slowly out of the hospital bed. Sam opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off immediately "...and if one more person tells me I need to _rest up_ some more, I'm gonna start ripping faces off!"

Sam moved uncomfortably in his seat. It was five days since they found him in the warehouse and for three of them Bobby had moaned constantly. Not that they minded. The fact that he was here to moan at all was something to be grateful for.

No one had really spoken about the events preceding his hospitalisation. They'd all taken shifts, rallying round as you would expect. That's what family does. But the conversation was mainly focused around keeping Bobby from leaving - something which Sam suspected he was about to fail miserably at. Had to be on _his_ watch too. Dean would of course be pissed and blame him.

"Bobby, maybe you should wait till the Doc has done his rounds at least?" Sam asked lamely.

But the infamous cap was already firmly in place and Sam knew it was now a pointless debate.

"Don't need no fancy College idgit to tell me I'm fixed, boy. There's a certain creature that requires some attention while I'm sittin' here watchin' dust form on my ass."

Sam stood up, panic now setting in. "Bobby come on. Dean and I will handle this I promise. Just as soon as you're okay."

Bobby scowled back at him. "Sam. Let me ask you something. Do I _look_ like some sappy civilian who needs to be wrapped up in bullshit?"

"No Bobby, of course not."

"Do you think a run in with a frikkin' Djinn's gonna get me hanging up my gun and sittin' in front of 'Days of Our Lives' for the last few of mine?"

"Come on now, you know I don't think that."

"Then shut your mouth, hand me my jacket and let's get gone!" Sam stood for a moment exasperated with his arms apart, then reluctantly did as he was told. Bobby snatched his coat and made his way out the door with Sam following like a subservient puppy.

Dean sat with his glass in hand, tipping it just enough to watch small drops of liquor spilling down the side. He was bored and frustrated, not a good combination for him. For days they'd been hanging around waiting for Bobby to pick up and now he had they were fighting to keep him in one place until the Doc signed him out. He loved that man but Jesus he was a stubborn old bastard.

He'd found a property up in the woods about eight miles from the hospital as it wasn't clear how long they'd need to stay around. On the drive back that first night he decided they'd needed more space from each other and financially Dean couldn't justify two separate rooms at the motel for the duration. So he'd scoped a rundown cabin, large enough to meet their needs with running water but no electric. It had four main rooms and a small kitchen with an open wood burner stove. Perfect.

Dean lit a smoke and thought about that night with Jo in the car. He'd been filled with guilt and despair at what they'd allowed to happen to Bobby, him more than most. He'd been fuelled by anger and took all the blame on himself. Such a fucking rookie mistake and not one he would have made if a certain _girl_ hadn't pitched up in their lives again.

As he'd reluctantly let Jo in the car, his mind was made up to make a stand and tell her she had to go. No arguments, no more discussion, she was interfering with their work which had almost resulted in the worst possible outcome.

And then she'd gone and said _that_.

At first Dean thought he'd misheard. He'd turned to face her, eyebrows shooting up questioningly. It was very rare for Dean Winchester to be short of words but this counted up there as such an occasion. His mind was screaming – What? What! But he'd just stared back at her incredulously.

"Don't look so shocked Dean, I know you've thought about it," she'd said, apparently amused by his reaction. "When we first met I was young and stupid with a mom who would've quite literally gutted you if you'd so much as looked at me." Jo had smiled at this which Dean thought a little odd. "Anyway, I'm not her any more. Mom's gone, I've held my own and proven to you that the little girl is now a woman." She'd paused and added, "A woman who has...needs."

Dean had pulled the Impala into a lay-by and switched off the ignition. He'd turned to face her as she did the same.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jo? Bobby nearly died – still fucking might – because of us and you're talking about this shit now?"

"Why not now, Dean? We've been dancing around it since I came here, haven't we? You being either all stoic and avoiding me or being an asshole and a bully." She shrugged, "The way I see it that's just Winchester code for I want to fuck you."

Dean had been completely floored by what she'd said. He was aware enough to know things had been far from good between them over the past few weeks but this seemed way off. He'd stared back at her, desperately trying to work out what the hell was going on.

Jo had moved towards him slightly during the exchange and bought her hand up to his face. "Bobby's gonna be fine Dean." she'd said gently. "Sam's with him. He'll call if anything changes." Her voice had softened to a whisper. "That night you pushed me up against the wall at the motel. You were angry but I could _feel_ you Dean." Jo pulled herself even closer until her lips were right beneath his, her eyes fixed on his mouth. "You wanted me."

Dean had swallowed hard, breath catching in his throat. Despite all that had happened, Bobby badly hurt and Sam clearly having feelings for her...in that second, feeling her warm breath so close, he _had_ wanted her to kiss him. He'd wanted to take her mouth angrily in his and feel her, taste her, lose himself in her and escape the horror of what had nearly gone down that night.

And then he'd felt ashamed.

So Dean had pushed her away from him and started up the Impala again.

"You're wrong Jo. Don't assume your childish fucking fantasies are something I want too because they're not. Grow up."

They'd driven back to the motel in silence and not spoken more than a handful of words to each other since. Dean had left her there and gone looking for somewhere else for them to stay.

So here he sits, alone. Feeling guilty and conflicted and confused and bored and frustrated.

Which was why Dean Winchester was drinking whisky at 9am.

"Hey Jo. Where are you?" Sam spoke into his phone while standing next to the Impala. Bobby was grimacing at him through the passenger window.

"Wall-mart. Grocery shopping. Hey – does it matter _what_ pie I get or just that it's pie?"

Sam smiled. "Just that it's pie. I'm in the hospital care park with Bobby. We're headed back to the cabin. Is Dean there?"

"Dunno, guess so. Hang on, Bobby's been discharged? That's great! Wait, he has been _officially_ discharged, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, no actually." He looked at Bobby again and smiled awkwardly. "We kind of just left."

He could hear Jo was smiling. "Dean's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you try telling Bobby _not_ to do something."

Bobby wound down the window. "For Christ's sake are we gonna go or just talk about it for a week!"

Sam could hear Jo chuckling softly now. "I'll see you in a bit, Sam. Oh, do you want me to get _you_ anything special?"

Sam's heart clenched a little. He'd got a tiny twinge of jealousy that Dean was getting pie but now he felt better. "No, it's okay but thanks for asking Jo...you're sweet."

" _Anything_ for you Sam, you know that. See you later." Click.

Sam looked down at his phone, confused.

What did _that_ mean?

Had he just imagined it or had she sounded quite suggestive just then? Sam brushed it off immediately. Just wishful thinking idiot, of course not.

For the first time in days they were all together again, sitting round the large wooden table in front of the open burner. Sam and Bobby were going through lore books and Dean was eating his pie, staring at it intently while Jo started to pour thick red blood into a plastic water bottle. He looked up at her and made a face. "I'm eating here...?" he said moodily.

"Then go eat somewhere else." Jo replied looking directly at him as she continued her task. Dean flashed a fake smile at her and moved to the sofa, taking his plate with him.

"Bobby, is there any way the Djinn could have got like a _scent_ of you?" Sam looked up from one of the books. "Says here that they can track their prey, that they follow a scent once they've made a connection with their victim." He pushed the book towards him.

"Well that's bullshit," he said after reading a couple of lines, closing it to look at the author's name. "This idgit clearly never actually met one in his life." He pushed it away, frustrated. "I need to be back at the yard. This son of a bitch needs to get ganked but it's a shifty little bastard and I wanna make sure I'm properly tooled up to get the job done right."

Bobby got up and reached for his phone. Sam looked at Dean, then Jo, his face indicating that they may want to say something about this.

Dean was already on it. "Bobby, Sam and I..." Jo coughed dramatically. "And Jo..." he said pointedly, "...got this. It's just a Djinn, we've done it before, it's no big deal."

Bobby stopped dialling and looked at Dean. "Oh – you've done this before have you? You can take it down easy? Because the old fella ain't up to the job but you three super heroes won't have a problem?" Dean could see Bobby was angry and braced himself. "This ain't just your run of the mill Djinn, Dean. You think I'd have wound up like that if it'd been a straight forward hunt? I took it down with the lamb's blood and silver dagger and it just got right back up again. Something was off with this hunt, like it was immune. I need research and I need my stuff, so how about you all quit whining and get on with helping find a way to get it done!"

Bobby dialled a number again and walked into the other room as he began talking.

Dean stood up with his plate and took it to the sink."Okay then. New plan. I guess we're all going to Bobby's." He let out a sigh.

"But that's crazy, Dean." Sam said in a hushed voice. "The yards at least a hundred miles from here!"

Dean turned towards him. "Well do _you_ want to tell him this is a dumb idea, 'cos I don't."

Jo stood up and looked at Sam. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Sam." She walked over and stood beside him. "He's made it clear he's not going to hand over this hunt, so at least this way he'll be prepared. We can come back _with_ him and finish it."

Sam nodded in agreement. Dean noted how quickly Sam had changed his mind. They'd have been bickering for a good ten minutes if it were just the two of them.

He also couldn't help noticing how close Jo was standing next to his brother and how Sam was still looking down at her.

"I need a smoke," he said walking to his jacket and retrieving a pack of Marlboro. "I know, I know. Outside," he sneered. Sam and Jo smiled in unison.

Well aren't they just the cutest couple Dean thought as he closed the door behind him. Not together _my ass._

Dean stood leaning against the porch, breathing out slow plumes of white smoke. It was good to have the old man back but he didn't like the idea of heading out to Bobby's right now. The cabin was temporary and he was cool with that. But all of them at the yard playing happy families? Weird.

The shit that went down with Jo the other night had him in a bad head space and seeing how she was with Sam just added to it. Was she playing both of them? Sure felt like it. He worried that Sammy was gonna get hurt if this carried on.

Dean knew his brother had feelings for her, that was obvious and he was pretty damn sure Jo knew it too. So what the hell was she up to? Something wasn't right. She was still grieving the loss of Ellen, he of all people aware of how this can fuck with your head, but since finding Bobby she'd seemed different somehow.

He stubbed out his smoke and sat down on the top stair running a hand through his hair. Maybe he was being too hard on her, maybe Jo just needed to be close with her people right now and that's all this was.

Or maybe he was still freaked out at his own reaction to her attempted seduction and how he'd felt. His groin twitched as her words came back to him...

 _Winchester code for I want to fuck you._

He heard the door open and turned to see Jo and Sam coming out with several holdalls and grocery bags. "Dean, we're getting a lift back with Jerry. He's picking us up from the diner a mile out. Can you drop us there?" Sam was already busy putting stuff in the trunk of the car.

"We?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Bobby said you can take the Impala and we'll all go with Jerry. Why? That a problem? " Him and Jo both stopped and looked at him questioningly.

Dean shrugged. "Nope. Take Baby, I'll walk down and get her later," he said, throwing him the keys.

Sam knew he obviously _did_ have a problem by both his tone of voice and the fact that Dean wanted him to take his car and leave it at the diner. "It makes sense Dean. Bobby wants to get some things from Jerry and it'll be too cramped with us all in there and a ton of stuff."

"I said _it's fine_ , don't get your knickers all in a bunch!" Dean got up and went inside, pouring himself a large drink. "At least I can have a smoke inside without everyone fucking commenting about it," he said to himself.

Bobby came through from his room and looked at him. "What's gotten up your ass, Princess?" he said putting on his jacket.

"For Christ sake, nothing. Jesus!" Dean shouted back and then after a second looked up at him sheepishly.

Bobby squinted from under his cap."You got something on your mind, boy?" he asked gently.

Dean felt bad for barking at him. "Sorry Bobby. No, just a lot going on in my head. It's fine."

Bobby studied him for a moment longer and then headed for the door. "Take a nice slow drive back, Dean. Plenty of time to sort out your shit, huh?"

Dean smiled back. Bobby always knew what to say. "Yeah. Thanks Bobby. See you tomorrow then." Bobby nodded closing the door behind him.

Dean swallowed a gulp of whisky, sighed heavily and sat at the table, closing his eyes.

Actually, he thought to himself, this _was_ a good idea. Peace at last and maybe even a little me time to clean the pipes before a nice walk to the diner...

The door then opened again and Jo walked in. Dean clocked it was her but deliberately didn't look up.

"Dean?"

"Yup." Still not looking up.

"Dean!"

He raised his eyes slowly. "Yes?" he said sweetly.

Jo came over and sat on the edge of the table right by him. "I _could_ stay..."

Dean moved back in his seat and studied her face. Her expression was the same as it'd been the other night.

"I thought I was pretty clear the last time we discussed this, Jo."

"Oh I heard you Dean. Loud and clear." She leaned forward closing the gap he'd made between them. "But you see, what you're _saying_ and how you're looking at me are giving off two _very_ different signals..."

Dean breathed out hard in disbelief. But his eyes moved down to her breasts which were now horizontal to his face. He caught himself lingering there for just a second before getting up from the chair and moving to the other side of the room.

"Damn it Jo, will you just fucking go!" he said, not daring to look at her again.

She turned to leave just as Sam came in. "You ready?" he asked brightly.

Jo smiled at him. "Yep. Hey, can we stop and get a burger at the diner? I'm starving." As she walked past Sam she touched his arm. "I'll get them to make you a great Chicken Wrap with avocado...?"

Sam smiled down at her affectionately. "Sounds like a plan," he said as they walked out together. "See you at Bobby's Dean. I'll leave the keys under the wheel arch," he called back, closing the door behind them.

Dean just stood at the sink staring after them.

What. The. Fuck.

Dean's 'me time' had turned out to be a total bust. He'd sat drinking alone after they left, ruminating on what Jo had said to him, thinking about Sammy and how he looked at her, wondering how he was going to go to Bobby's and sit with them all like none of this was going on.

What _was_ going on?

Round and round it went in his head until he'd eventually passed out. He woke up the next morning, still at the table, neck stiff and head throbbing. Then he remembered he should have picked up Baby from the diner last night. Dean swore, quickly grabbed his things, took a handful of pills, swore again and started the walk into town.

With each step he felt more certain than ever about what it was he needed to do.

Get to Bobby's, take Jo to one side, tell her she had to leave and that he was on to her little game. He'd tell her that Sam had feelings for her and that he was protecting his brother from whatever bullshit she was up to. And then she'd have to leave and all this crap would be finally over.

He saw the Impala parked up close to the diner entrance and that thankfully she looked all in one piece. With a relieved sigh, Dean retrieved the keys and got in, throwing his duffel in the back. "Sorry Baby," he said, stroking the wheel affectionately and started her up. "Time to get back in the game!" he said to himself as he put on some Kansas and drove off, singing along out of tune.

Sam walked into the study with three mugs of coffee, putting them down in front of Bobby and handing one to Jo.

"Thanks, Sam."

She smiled at him as Bobby looked up at them both. "What's this?" he said with a disgusted face.

"What's what?" Sam said looking awkward and moved to sit on couch at the other side of the room.

"This!" he said, pointing at the mug.

"Oh, coffee."

Bobby held his gaze as he lifted a bottle of whisky out of the draw beside him and poured a large one into the empty glass next to him. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

Jo took a sip and closed the book she was reading. "Nothing in here that's of any use at all," she said with a sigh. "Sam, can I talk to you a minute about something?" She got up and wandered over to him.

He got up too, nodding and followed her out to the yard.

"What's up?" he said, closing the door and leaning against the frame.

Jo moved in closer to him, her voice lowered. "It's kind of delicate, Sam."

"Okay. Tell me."

She looked down at her feet. "It's about Dean."

Sam felt the now familiar pang in his stomach whenever he was around her like this. He'd known this conversation was well overdue and he'd been expecting it for days. She was going to tell him that she cared about him as a friend, that they'd grown close and that she was very fond of him but that she loved Dean and that she felt she had to tell Sam in case he was confused about their relationship. He braced himself. "Go on."

"You've seen how things have been between us since I got here Sam, we've done nothing but get at each other. I thought it was just that I was in the way, that I was coming between you two and that this was Dean just acting out."

"Yeah, so...?"

"I think it's more than that, Sam. I think Dean suspects that I have feelings for you and that he isn't dealing with it very well."

Sam stared down at her. Was he hearing this right?

"You have...feelings for me?" he asked, not sure he wanted her to answer in case he was way off. He clearly remembered her telling Dean that night in the car that there was nothing between them.

Jo looked at him, placing her hand on his chest. "You've been so good to me Sam, from the minute I came back. You're kind and sweet and...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I've fallen in love with you."

Bobby poured the lukewarm coffee down the sink and rinsed the mug out under the tap. He looked up through the kitchen window as Jo moved into Sam's huge frame, his eyes narrowing under the brim of his cap as he watched them kiss. Then he walked back into the study.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jo placed the huge lasagne down in the middle of the table and stood admiring her work. "Well, I've just conformed to every stereotype there is!" she laughed, her face flushed from cooking.

Sam thought she'd never looked so beautiful.

"Nice job, young lady!" Bobby eyed the home cooked meal hungrily. "It's been longer than I wanna remember since somethin's been made proper in that stove!" He leaned in and scooped a large helping onto his plate. "Got to say I never thought I'd see the day you'd be doing something like this though, Missy."

Jo frowned. "Why? Just cos I can gank a vampire with one blow doesn't mean I can't be a domestic goddess too you know." She sat down and Bobby studied her between mouthfuls.

"Just not been your way before, is all. Your Ma told me she gave up tryin' to get you to do this kinda thing. Said you were wantin' to be a Hunter so bad you'd rather die than be all domesticated."

Jo looked at Sam. "Well maybe things are changing, Bobby."

Bobby watched as they both shared a coy smile but said nothing more.

Sam helped himself too and tore off a chunk of fresh bread. "Hey, there's a movie on later if you wanna come. It's French, though..."

"Exotic cinema Sam?" she smiled, "Sure, why not, sounds fun."

"Great, it's a date then!" He beamed at her. "Oh, you can come too Bobby, of course.." he added, laughing.

"Idgit." Bobby said gruffly shaking his head, but they were all chuckling now.

The door pushed open and Dean walked in, stopping dead as he clocked them all sitting round the table. They looked up at him, mouths full.

"Hey." he said scowling.

"Hey Dean. Come, sit, Jo made dinner."

Dean continued to stand hovering over them. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner." Bobby repeated, "Take a seat, boy. Never known you to turn down a home cooked meal."

Sam laughed and got him a plate full as Dean walked round the table and sat. He took a large fork full into his mouth and nodded. "It's good," he said hungrily, looking at Jo. "Didn't know you could cook?"

She smiled. "There's no end to my talents, Dean. Thought you'd realised that by now." Her look was clearly challenging him. Dean's eyes narrowed but he said nothing and continued to eat.

"We're going into town later to see a movie if you want a ride in?" Sam said as he got up from the table, his belly full. "I think Jody's about?"

Dean stopped eating and pushed his plate away, sitting back in his chair. "So, we've sorted out the Djinn problem already then?"

"What d' you mean?"

"The Djinn. The thing we need to kill. Our _job_ Sam, remember?" Dean looked at Bobby.

"It's in hand, Dean. We're fixin' to go back out to check the site tomorrow night. Plenty of time for a little R&R."

Dean shook his head. "What've you found out then? Some kind of super Djinn? How we gonna kill it? "

"Bobby thinks it's likely moved on by now but we have a few ideas." Sam reached over to the cabinet and passed Dean some papers. "We think maybe it's a Primary, like one of the first Djinn. That's why it's so strong and didn't react to the lambs blood. Figured if we use some spell work too we can slow it down enough to cut it up and put it in a Hex box."

"Another addition to your Dad's collection." said Jo.

Dean looked up at her suspiciously. "How'd you know about Dad's collection?" he asked. Bobby and Sam looked over at her too.

Jo shrugged. "Who _doesn't_ know about John's storage units. They're dotted all over the place. Hunters talk Dean. Mainly about what would happen if anything ever got _out_..."

"I guess that makes sense," Sam nodded.

"Speaking of which we'll need to get one of those boxes for tomorrow won't we? Sam – we could take a drive there if you like?"

Dean stood up, taking his plate to the sink. "Hang on. Hunters may _know_ about the storage units, but Dad never told anyone where they are. That's a family _need to know_ kind of thing only."

Sam frowned. "Jo _is_ family, Dean."

Dean ignored this and walked over to the door grabbing his keys. "I'll go. You guys have a date night anyway, don't you?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean..."

"It's fine. I'll pick up the box and then meet up with Jody later."

As he went to leave, Jo came after him. "I'll come too," she said hurriedly and Dean stopped and turned round. "It'll be good, we can talk on the way."

"That makes no sense, Jo. Date night. Remember? I'll go."

"No, Dean. I want to come!" she said, her voice raised very slightly.

Dean looked at Sam, questioningly. Why did she want to go with him so badly? The last thing he wanted was to be alone with her.

Bobby started to clear the plates from the table."For Gods sake, Dean - get the box. You two go into town. _I'll_ do the damn washing up!"

Jo looked as though she might argue but then smiled. "Okay. I'll go get ready then." She left the boys walking outside and went upstairs.

Sam held Dean back for a moment by the car. "I need to talk to you. Come get me later when you're done?"

Dean looked at his brother. "Knowing Jody I'll be incapable of putting a sentence together later, Sammy. What's up?" He lit up a smoke expectantly.

Sam seemed uncomfortable, looking behind him to make sure no one else was in earshot. "Things with me and Jo...well, to be honest I don't really know what's going on but...we kind of kissed and she told me she had feelings for me Dean. Like, _feelings."_

Dean wasn't particularly surprised. "What kind of _feelings?"_ he asked.

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "She told me she's in love with me."

And there it was. Confirmation of what Dean had feared the most. He knew his brother well enough to know _that_ look. Sam had fallen hook line and sinker for her. Hearts and flowers. It was already too late.

Dean took a long drag on his cigarette and thought about what he should say now. _It's not true Sam! She's playing us! Something is really wrong here! Don't believe her! She's trying to fuck with both of us!_

But he looked at Sam's face and just couldn't do it.

"That's cool, Sammy. I'm happy for you." Sam looked at his brother suspiciously, but Dean smiled back at him. "Honestly, Sam. I mean it. If you have a chance at being happy then you should take it." He threw his smoke to the floor and ground it out. It felt shitty to lie but what else could he do?

"Really?"

"Really. Good for you, brother," he said getting into the car and Sam patted the roof as Dean drove away.

Jody pushed another replenished shot glass towards Dean and smiled as she noticed the two female bartenders giggling and whispering in his direction. "They're wondering if I'm your mother," she said, as Dean followed her gaze.

He grinned. "MILF".

Jody laughed heartily and clinked her glass to his. They both took down the liquor shots and slammed them back on the bar simultaneously.

"So, how's Bobby doing?"

"He's good, yeah. No lasting injuries despite discharging himself. But that's Bobby." They smiled together, knowingly.

"He'll never change, the old coot." Jody studied him. "What's going on with you then Dean?" she asked, signalling for a refill.

"Camped out at Bobby's for a while, trying to figure out how to gank this Djinn. Hey – you ever heard of one not effected by lambs blood?"

"You're asking _me_ for Hunting tips? Jeez, things must be bad. And Sam?"

Dean paused a moment, wondering whether to say anything about what had been going on. Jody was family and Dean thought maybe she could shed some light on things from a female perspective. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Shoot."

"As a woman..."

Jody looked down at herself and laughed, "Last time I checked."

"If you had a thing for a guy. You know, feelings for someone."

"Yeah..?"

"Would you come on to another guy at the same time?"

Jody looked at him thoughtfully. "When you say feelings, you mean _feelings_ , like love?"

"Yeah."

She thought for a moment. "Are the feelings mutual?" She watched Dean sit back defensively. "I mean, do both feel the same way about each other and know they do?"

"Yeah."

Jody sipped her beer and shrugged. "If I loved someone and they loved me, then no I can't imagine that I'd be interested in another guy. But you know, relationships are complicated Dean. I can't say for sure that under all circumstances that's the case. You _can_ love two people at once."

Dean sighed and picked at the label on his beer bottle. "I need a smoke," he said getting up off the bar stool.

"Hey! You can't ask me a question like _that_ and then leave!" She touched his arm affectionately. "What's going on, honey?"

He stopped and sat back down, relenting. "There's this girl, a Hunter, one of us – Jo Harvelle?"

"Yeah, Ellen's kid. Heard about that a few weeks back, awful damn business, poor girl."

"So she calls me after Ellen died, asking to meet up and she's been with us ever since. Said she needed to be with Bobby - who was MIA."

"And you've fallen for her?" she asked kindly.

"No!" Dean looked very uncomfortable, moving his box of Marlboro between one hand and the other. "Sam had a thing for her since Duluth and I thought it was just that he felt bad cos of what happened between them." Jody raised her eyebrows questioningly. "He attacked her when he was possessed, got a bit physical. Could've been a _lot_ worse."

Jody chuckled. "Don't you just love our lives?"

"Yeah. Anyway, got back to the yard earlier today and Sam tells me they're now together."

Jody looked confused. "So _Sam's_ fallen for her?"

"Apparently."

"And she likes him too?" Dean nodded. "So, I'm not seeing a problem here Dean. Am I missing something?"

Dean downed another shot. "It wouldn't _be_ a problem if she hadn't asked me to fu... to have sex with her a couple of nights back."

Jody made a face. "Oh."

"Yeah, exactly _._ _And_ she told me outright that there was nothing going on between them. Why would she do _that_?" Dean tore the label off his beer and spread it out on the bar. Jody could see he was hating every minute of this conversation, it being well out of _Dean_ _Winchester's_ comfort zone.

She lent forward, regardless. "And what about you, Dean?" He looked up. "You like her too?"

"Absolutely not!" Jody held his gaze. "I just wanna know what bullshit game she's playing. Sammy's really into her and he's gonna get hurt. If she wants to be with him then why pull that crap with me?"

"Have you _seen_ you, Dean? " she said playfully. He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Look honey, I don't know what's going on here. She's been through a fare bit with her mom. Maybe she's just confused and had feelings for both you boys for a while. You Winchesters are good people, _her_ people. There's a lot to love about both of you, you know? " She took his hand in hers. "Maybe she wasn't sure how she felt before but now she is."

Dean sighed heavily. "Maybe. Yeah, your right. I'm over thinking it."

"You're protective of your brother, Dean. Of course you're gonna look out for him. And ladies haven't exactly factored in your relationship much over the years, have they? It's just been the two of you. It's gonna feel a bit weird to have Sam with a partner – if that's even what this is! It's _way_ too early to say if it's anything more serious, Dean."

"Yeah. Just spent too long looking out for him, I guess. Dumb-ass."

Jody stood up and signalled over to the waitress "Okay, back to business if you're done with all this drama. I want fries, a beer and another round of shots. We've got some drinkin time to make up!" She headed off to the restroom.

Dean went outside for his smoke, leaning up against the Impala. He thought about what Jody had said and how it made sense. Sam could finally get the life he wanted, maybe even leave Hunting and start fresh somewhere. Jo knew the world they _really_ lived in and could take care of herself. What better match for his little brother?

" _And what about you, Dean? You like her too?"_

He'd _absolutely_ told the truth when he denied having any feelings towards Jo himself. He totally meant it, one hundred percent. Jo _was_ very attractive obviously, but she was way too young and immature for him. Okay, she _may_ have grown up into a pretty competent Hunter since they first met and she _did_ have an incredible eye for a clean shot. She'd taken down that crazy mother fucker at the Valley Motel like a pro. And when she'd punched him he'd really felt it, which he had to admit _was_ very impressive for someone with such a small body weight.

And when she'd told him she thought he wanted to fuck her, it _had_ made him think some very inappropriate thoughts about what he'd like to do with her, but...

No feelings at all.

Dean groaned, running a hand through his hair. Who was he trying to kid?

What a fucking mess.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Everyone was busy packing up Bobby's truck with the exception of Dean who hadn't been seen yet this morning. It was still early and they'd planned a night Hunt but Bobby wanted to stop off on the way to speak to Pamela. Dean had got the Hex box from the lock up but although Bobby was confident the spell he'd found was viable, he needed to check with her that the symbols on it could hold whatever they put in. He still wasn't convinced they knew for sure what they were Hunting or if it would still even be there. Likely it was long gone by now if it had any sense and Bobby knew it was smart enough to figure out they'd be coming back for it sooner or later. If it _was_ still there then it was looking for a fight.

He called out to Sam. "Better go wake up his lordship. Pamela's gonna add at least three hours to the trip." Sam nodded and started towards the house.

"I'll take him up some coffee." Jo offered, walking right past Sam. "By the noise he was making last night he's not gonna be in any fit state before at least four cups of Java."

Sam smiled at her as she made her way in but then turned and frowned at Bobby. "Not sure that's such a good idea," he said anxiously but didn't follow her.

"Oh I don't know, son. Maybe he's less likely to be such a grumpy little shit with Jo." Bobby didn't sound convinced which made Sam even more worried.

He'd hoped that telling Dean about the two of them might smooth things out a bit after their talk last night. He was surprised how well he'd taken it and not only that but had seemed really positive. As positive as Dean got, anyway.

He'd told Jo later that evening too and was more confused by _her_ response."Why did you tell him about us, Sam? It'll be even more fucking unbearable between us now!" she'd said, her face angry rather than worried. It had kind of ruined the rest of the evening, with Jo saying very little after the movie and only a brief goodnight kiss when they got back. Things were better this morning though so he hoped Dean would show her that he was cool with the situation and she'd feel okay about it.

If this was going to work, he needed the two of them to get along.

Dean felt the familiar pounding in his temple as he drifted awake. He knew the second he opened his eyes he was gonna feel really, _really_ bad. They'd drunk till dawn, Jody insisting that he was still a 'kid in diapers' compared to her with his liquor and that she'd _take him down_. Several drinking games later he vaguely remembered one of her Cop buddies driving him back in the Impala, being dropped off and told to _never_ take on The Mills. With no clear memory of how he got upstairs to bed, Dean smiled to himself. Epic night.

He turned over onto his back and stretched out, opening his eyes slowly. Jo was standing next to his bed holding a coffee mug.

"What the fuck?" he muttered gruffly, then realised he was naked with only a crumpled white sheet spread across his lower half.

"Morning Dean!" she said with a perky smile. "Coffee?"

He pulled himself up to lean back against the headboard, his eyes squinting at her. Christ, his head hurt.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, his voice gravelly and brittle.

"C.O.F.F.E.E." she said again, this time elongating each syllable as she held the mug out to him.

Dean took it reluctantly and swallowed a huge mouthful. Despite himself he whispered, "Oh...oh that's good coffee..." and continued to gulp it down.

Jo sat on the side of the bed and watched him, her body now less than a foot away from his.

"So Sam tells me you're okay with me and him becoming an item," she asked abruptly. Dean stopped and looked at her over the top of the coffee mug. "I'm kind of disappointed by that Dean, if I'm honest."

He snapped out of his hung-over-coffee-trance, suddenly realising how close she was sitting and how inappropriate this was.

She was his brother's girl now. And shouldn't be in his bedroom.

"Jo, you need to leave now, please." He said politely. "The coffee's great, perfect, thank you. But you should go." Dean leant forward in an attempt to move her off his bed but realised too late that the sheet had slipped further down and he was almost showing his entire naked body. He fixed the cover around his waist but then flopped back against the headboard in pain, head clamped between his hand, groaning as he closed his eyes. "My fucking head hurts, Jo. Please, please...just go away." he whined.

"I know something that might help with that."

Dean felt her hand moving up his thigh and his eyes flew open again.

He swallowed hard. "You need to fucking leave Jo." Dean pulled away from her but was forced further up against the headboard instead as her hand moved underneath the sheet. His mind was screaming at him to move but as he felt her fingers gently circle around his cock, he heard himself moan out loud. "Fuck...Jo...what are you doing...?"

Dean looked at her face and she smiled seductively. "It's okay, Dean. Just go with it. It feels _so good_..."

"No...no you need to stop...oh fuck...you really need to stop Jo, _please_..." Dean's eyes closed again as his heart pounded in his chest. She moved her hand slowly up and down as his breath quickened.

This is so wrong.

Sam will never forgive me.

Dean suddenly pushed her away and got off the bed, wrapping himself up tightly in the sheet. "What the hell, Jo! Seriously? Tell me what's going on or I swear to God I'll..."

"You'll _what_ Dean? What? Tell Sam that I've just given you a hand job in your _bedroom_?" She smiled cruelly. "That I barely touched you but you're so hard for me you almost came?" Dean stared back at her, angry and confused. "You won't do _anything_ , Dean because it'll just hurt your precious Sammy. And you'll never do that, will you?"

Jo leaned over and picked up the mug by his bed. "There will _always_ be coffee if you want it, Dean." She ran her tongue across her lip. "Told you it would help."

She walked out the room, closing the door.

Dean heard her saying something on her way downstairs and hurriedly went to the door, opening it a crack. Bobby stood right outside and turned towards him.

"Leaving in 10, boy. You _might_ wanna get some pants on?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Bobby. I'll be ready." he said, closing it again.

Dean turned and leaned back against it, running a hand down the stubble on his face.

Had Bobby seen her leave his room? Had he heard anything? Should he tell him? Should he tell Sam?

Dean realised he didn't have answers to any of those questions.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Here we are again – third time's a charm!"

Dean pulled Baby into the concrete lot and parked her next to Bobby's truck where they were already unloading the gear. Sam was hovering over the blueprints of the building which were spread out on the bonnet.

Dean took a deep breath and got out to join them. He was pumped to be back on a Hunt but the drive here was torture. He'd tried to put this morning out of his mind and focus on the job but with only himself as company he'd failed miserably. As a result, he was angry that he was potentially compromising all their safety and anxious about how this was going to go down tonight.

Focus Dean, come on!

They agreed the best strategy was to do a formation sweep together across the boundary line and then move into the basement area where Bobby had been held. Dean figured the Djinn's lair was there and Bobby agreed this was the most likely. They set up trip wire explosives as they went along in case it back tracked behind them and slowly moved nearer in, having secured all possible exit points. Sam set the Hex box down ready. Bobby would do the spell while the rest of them kept it busy.

But as they reached the back edge of the lower basement there was still no sign of it.

Dean whispered over to his brother, "This is a bust, Sam. It's not fucking here." Sam looked at Bobby and Jo and they both nodded in agreement, lowering their weapons. "God damn it!"

"Figured the little fucker would've moved on by now." Bobby sighed and walked over to the truck seat where Dean had found him so close to death. He studied the IV bag that was still hanging down from a steel bar. "Somethin' just ain't right about this though..."

"Bobby, you were down here, what – six days?" Dean came over and stood next to him. He nodded. "Sam, how long did that Djinn have me hooked up before you found me?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Twelve hours, give or take. Why?"

"And I was in bad shape, like Bobby, right?"

"Yeah, Dean. It was awful. You looked dead."

"So this thing had you hooked up for six days and, no disrespect Bobby, but the fact that you lasted that long when I nearly bought it after a few hours? That seem a little odd to you?"

The four of them stood silently processing for a minute.

"Maybe this Djinn's venom isn't as potent?" Sam suggested, unhooking the IV bag and taking a closer look. There was still some unpleasant looking liquid inside and he really didn't want to think about the fact this was Bobby's.

"Let's take that back to the yard, get a closer look." Bobby said, taking it from him and putting it in his holdall. "Dean's right. Should 'a been long dead when you found me."

Jo moved over to them and stood next to Sam. "We done here then?" she said.

Dean scowled at her."Why? You got somewhere _else_ to be?"

She sighed impatiently. "No, _Dean_ , but we've got to go back and get the trips we left everywhere and the security guard will be back at 6am." Sam and Bobby started to move back towards the door but then stopped as Dean said, "Hold on. How'd you know that Jo?"

She glared back at him."What?"

"About the security guard. I didn't - did you know that, Sam?" Sam shook his head. "Bobby?"

"Nope."

Dean looked at her expectantly as she appeared to flounder a little, eyes moving from Dean to Sam and then back to Dean.

"This is ridiculous, what does it matter? It's good information.."

"Answer the question, Jo"

"You're being such an asshole, Dean. Sam - I _told_ you he'd be like this..."

"Just answer the damn question, Jo!"

"I fucking Googled it!" she yelled, moving towards him and bringing her gun up to his chest.

Sam ran towards them, both arms outstretched. "Whoa! Jo! Put the gun down, Jesus!" He stood in front of her and pushed Dean out the way.

Dean cursed and pushed back at Sam, trying to get to her, his face like thunder. "You fucking little bitch, don't you..."

A single gun shot echoed through the basement and they all froze.

"Are ya done?" Bobby shouted, his gun still pointing at the ceiling. They turned round to look at him, all three breathing heavily with adrenalin. "Okay! Now let's finish the job, regroup and take whatever bullshit _this_ is back to the yard, shall we?" They all nodded in unison. "Sam, Jo – clear the rear and the back stairwell. Dean – you go round the other side and sweep across the containers. Now move." They didn't. "I _said_ move!"

"Yes, sir." said Dean.

"Yes sir." said Sam.

They scattered in opposite directions without any further hesitation and Bobby signed, shaking his head as he followed Sam and Jo. "God damn idgits" he muttered under his breath.

Dean pulled the wire gently from the small Semtex block, wrapped it carefully round the thread casing and placed it back in the Tupperware box . It was the last one to retrieve so he stopped and lit up, breathing down the smoke as deeply as he could and then blowing it out in a slow, steady stream. His head pounded, partly still hung over from last night but mainly from stress. Everything was falling apart around him and nothing seemed fixable.

He slid down on his haunches, leaning up against a door and took another drag. As he did so, a stench caught in his nostrils. Adrenalin suddenly kicked back in.

He knew that smell.

Dean got up and took his gun slowly from out the back of his jeans. He turned round to the door and put his face close to the edge. The smell hit him immediately and he pulled back, swallowing the automatic wave of nausea you get when you smell necrotic flesh.

He turned the handle and opened it a crack, other hand holding the gun ready. As the door opened wider he saw a body laying in foetal position, maggots spilling from various places across it's torso.

He turned away for a second, covering his nose and mouth with his arm and waited for the air to clear a little. He looked back and kneeled down, using his gun to move the head towards him.

"Well I'll be damned," he said as he recognised the man's face. "RJ."

Dean studied the body, looking for marks. Maggots were all over making it difficult to assess but he couldn't see any obvious wounds indicating cause of death. Also the body appeared to be well into decomposition. They'd agreed that RJ must have been the Djinn, as they knew it was possible for them to hide their true form and not appear with their trademark facial tattoos. Knowing they were hunters, it would've been an instant giveaway.

So if this _wasn't_ the Djinn, then who the hell was it? And why was he now stuffed in a cupboard?

Dean got out his phone. "Sam? I'm in the last stairwell by the holding entrance. I've found RJ. Get down here."

Bobby hung up the phone and sat down at the table as Dean poured them a large whisky each. "What'd she say? Can she get the IV bag looked at?"

Bobby took a gulp, swallowing it down with relish. "Got some chump from the path lab looking at it now. Pushed it through as urgent, said it was to do with a murder investigation."

Dean frowned. "Nearly fucking was, Bobby."

They drank silently for a moment, thinking about everything they'd seen today.

"Still, helps to have people in the right places, huh?"

"Indeed it does, son. Jody 's good people, she'll have it for us in the mornin'."

Dean poured them another. "So what's our current working theory then? The Djinn gets this RJ guy to tell us about you, putting us off it's scent. How? And then ganks him. None of it makes any fucking sense to me."

"Which is _why_ we wait till we got more intel."

Dean sighed. He knew Bobby was right, but he felt irritable and frustrated. He finished his drink and got up. "I need some smokes. Want anything?" he said, grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Nah. Got all I need right here," he said, taking another gulp.

Dean walked to the Impala, stopping to look up at Sam's bedroom window. The light was on and he thought about what Sam would be saying to Jo right now. They'd come in before him and Bobby said they went straight upstairs together and hadn't made any other comment.

Dean still couldn't believe she'd actually pulled a gun on him today. And her bullshit story about _Googling_ the security timetable was just that – bullshit. She'd been instantly on the defensive when he'd asked her about it, all of them saw. What was she hiding? Dean figured he'd wait till he could speak to Sam about it first. He was in no hurry to see her. She was increasingly fucking toxic.

Sam sat on the side of the bed next to Jo and took her hand. They'd been talking about the same thing over and over, him telling her she'd crossed a line, her telling him he should be on her side and understand how his brother was making her life a living hell.

Sam was torn between his loyalty to Dean and his feelings for Jo and he just couldn't see a way to make the two things fit.

As hard as it was to even consider, he was beginning to think there was no other choice but to end things with Jo and ask her to leave.

"You okay?" he asked, tenderly stroking her hand in his. She nodded and bought it up to her mouth, kissing it gently.

"You know I love you, Sam?" she said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Jo..."

"No, you have to listen to me." She turned to face him, taking both his hands into hers.

"When you came to find me all those years ago, I know it wasn't you Sam, but you have to understand, I felt something...when you touched me...I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you'd wanted me that night."

Sam looked back at her, confused. Nothing that happened in Duluth had been even remotely romantic or sensual – Christ, he could have done something that would have scarred them both for the rest of their lives and it'd haunted him ever since. He shook his head, "Wait, Jo...I.."

"No Sam, let me finish. When my mom died, all I could think about was you. How I needed to find you, be with you. You're the one person I knew I could count on, not Dean. He's made it clear what he thinks of me and I get it, I do. I'm taking away his little brother's heart and that's threatening to him."

Sam pulled his hands away angrily and stood up over her. "You held a gun at him today, Jo. A gun. This has gone _way_ beyond threatened emotions and hurt feelings!"

"I know that, Sam, but you have to understand I can't lose you! I was scared...he pushes and pushes and I got so angry and...with all the shit that's gone on between us over the past weeks I...I just...it all got too much. Sam, please! Please don't tell me I have to leave..I couldn't bare it. Not you, please, not you, don't leave me too..." Jo slid down on her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Sam stood and watched her, his chest tightening as he felt her pain. Ellen was taken away from her and they were all she had left. If he sent her away from here she'd be completely alone.

He couldn't do that.

He loved her.

Sam leaned down and scooped her up effortlessly, kissing her as she wound her arms around his neck. "It's okay...Jo..I love you...we can work this out...it's gonna be okay.." he said in between kisses and she melted into him as he walked her back onto the bed. Laying down together, the kisses deepened and Jo moved her hand down to his belt. Sam stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes Sam. I'm completely sure," she smiled, taking his mouth hungrily as she undid his jeans, moving her hand down to caress him. She grinned as she felt how hard he was and he frantically removed her top and bra, kissing her small breasts and tugging her jeans down her legs till they fell to the floor. Sam moved her on top of him and looked at her as she slid up and down against him, the friction making her moan as she ran her hands down over her own body, cupping herself as her head arched backwards with pleasure.

"God, you're so beautiful Jo..."

She smiled seductively at him and he wondered at how confident she was as she moved herself onto him letting out a cry as he entered her. Sam moaned, feeling her wet body grip him as she began to move expertly on his cock.

"Fuck me, Sam...harder..." she cried out, moving faster up and down, her body pounding into him.

He knew he was already close and wanted to hold out longer but she drove into him so deep he could feel her urgency and reached up to her, pushing her body down harder and harder onto him till they both came together violently, her body becoming ridged as he exploded inside her, crying out her name.

After several moments, Jo slowly slid down on top of him, her small frame relaxing finally as their breathing became normal again. Sam caressed her back gently, moving his hand from the bottom of her spine up to her neck. "I love you," he said sweetly, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly against him.

Jo sighed and nuzzled into his chest, stroking the fine hairs on his torso.

And as her eyes flicked demon black she smiled broadly. "Good."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Morning gorgeous!"

Dean looked up, smiling broadly as Jody came into the kitchen from the front yard. Bobby slapped the top of his head playfully as he walked passed. "She means me, you idgit."

"Hey! No fighting, boys, plenty of love for you both." Jody sat down at the table and reached over to the pot of coffee, helping herself.

Dean grinned. "Naughty," he said chuckling, then pulled a disgusted face when he realised what she'd actually said.

"So, you got something for us?" Bobby sat down next to her, pointing to the brown envelope she held in her hand. Jody pushed it over to him.

"Yeah, about that." She took a sip of her drink. "Pete spent a good twenty minutes going through the details with me, sheets of data in there, most of which you need a medical degree to decipher." She watched as he skimmed through the pages and Dean stood up to look over them too. "Basically the bag contained human plasma – presumably yours Bobby and an unidentified substance which he thought was some kind of hallucinogen. Some heavy trippy shit by all accounts. Likely make you see all _kinds_ of weird crap."

"But a Djinn transfers it's venom through touch, right?." Dean looked at Bobby. "The plasma is what it _takes_ from it's victim. Why would it wanna be spiked with it's own crazy juice?"

Bobby put down the paperwork, taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair. "I only ever saw RJ, Dean. Last I remember I was walkin' through the lower level then it all went to shit. Stuck him with the lambs blood but he just got up again. Next thing I'm back home with the Mrs. from twenty years ago, then wake up with your ugly mug two inches from my face."

Dean and Jody's eyes met for a moment as they silently acknowledged how it must have played out for Bobby while he was in the trance.

He'd been with Karen.

Dean knew better than anyone what that must have been like for the old man to come back from that.

"Okay, so we've got a Djinn feeding itself a hallucinogen because..?" Jody asked, looking again at the sheets of data as though the answer may still be in there somewhere.

" _Because_ it wasn't a Djinn," Bobby said and they both turned to look at him. "The only physical evidence we got is the IV bag and RJ, right?" They both nodded. "What do we know that can inhabit a meat suit?"

"A Demon," they both said together.

Bobby nodded, "A Demon. So what if RJ was a meat suit who wanted us to _think_ he was a Djinn? The IV went directly into me, giving a good dose of crazy right where it was needed but at the same time _looking_ like a feedin' bag. And what Djinn have we ever come across who don't go down with silver and lambs blood, huh?"

They fell silent for a minute processing this as Dean went to the kitchen door, opening it wide. He reached into his pocket for a smoke and lit up, taking a long drag and shaking his head. "But why? Why would a Demon want us to think it was a Djinn? It still doesn't make sense."

Bobby put his cap back on and collected all the paperwork off the table, putting it in the envelope. He headed off with it towards his study and Jody looked at Dean, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Guess we're done here then?" She got up and went over to the sink with her mug, rising it out.

"Thanks, Jody," Dean said and pointed towards Bobby. "Sorry, you know what he's like..."

She smiled and gave him a brief hug. "Everything else okay, honey? Where's Sam and Jo?"

"No sign of either of them yet. You know she tried to shoot me last night?"

Dean banged on his brothers door loudly. "Sam! Get you're lazy ass out here, we've got work to do!" He headed back towards the stairs but then stopped as he heard voices from inside.

Jo's in there with him.

He went back over and hovered, not sure what to do. Then the door opened and Sam stood looking sheepish, hastily doing up his jeans. Dean's eyes narrowed and moved past him, seeing Jo still laying on his bed, bare shoulders exposed. She smiled smugly and waved at him behind Sam's back, lowering the sheet so he could see her naked breasts.

"Yeah, we're just coming down now, sorry..."

Dean shook his head and turned away, not quite believing what he just saw. Sam shut the door again. "Jesus Christ!" Dean muttered as he went back downstairs, reaching for his smokes as he stormed passed Bobby still sitting in the study. Bobby looked up at him. "Now what?"

"Oh, you know, the fucking newly-weds upstairs.." he said, then shouted up at them, "...too busy with their personal bullshit to worry about finishing the god damn job!" He stomped out the front door and slammed it behind him.

Bobby pushed away the book he was reading and poured a large whisky. "Divide and conquer," he said quietly to himself.

Sam came running down and stopped when he saw Bobby. "Sorry...I was just..."

Bobby held his hand up to silence him, his voice raised."Don't care! Got some new info we need to go through. How about you get some coffee and we'll get back down to it, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Where's Dean?"

"Leave your brother be, boy. He's itchin' for a fight right now and we got too much to do."

"But I need to explain..."

Bobby stood up, banging his hand down on the table angrily. "Damn it, Sam – you need to listen to me cos I'm only gonna say this one more time. We need to _focus_ on the job and not get hung up on anything else. It's distracting us all and we're gettin' sloppy. Focus on what we got going on _here_. Understand?"

Sam sighed but seemed to except what he'd said. "Right. The job. What do we know?"

Dean was driving way too fast but he was so angry his foot rammed down on the peddle even further, pushing Baby harder down the highway. He needed to get away, his head pounding and his belly churning. Sam had made his choice and he wanted to be with her. He _was_ with her. They'd obviously had sex last night and Jo had smiled at Dean like the cat who'd got the fucking cream.

She'd won.

Nothing was ever gonna be the same.

Dean heard a siren and looked in the rear view, realising he'd picked up a cop car along the way. "Damn it!" he said as he slowed Baby down and pulled her into a lay-by up ahead. He put his head down on his forearms which were now resting on the wheel and let out a tired moan.

"You were pushing a hundred there, Dean." Jody leaned down to the drivers window. "Where's the fire?"

Dean sighed and got out the Impala as she continued to look at him sternly. But her eyes were smiling and Dean got out a smoke. "You following me, Sheriff Mills? Just can't keep away can you." He grinned broadly.

"What's going on, Dean? Need backup?"

"Nah. This is me genuinely breaking the speed limit, Jody, _not_ work related. You can cuff me if you like?" he said cheekily.

She studied him for a moment. "This got something to do with your brother?" Dean nodded and took a long drag, breathing out the smoke through his nostrils. Jody shook her head. "You boys need to sort this shit out, Dean. Never seen you so bent out of shape before. Still chewing over the new girlfriend, huh."

Dean nodded again. "I know what you're gonna say. Think I've got some hang up about her and that this is some jealousy crap, don't you?" She said nothing. "So I _might_ have thought she was cute a while back and yeah – I gave her a hard time. And maybe that _was_ because I thought she wanted to be with Sam and it got me a little weird in the head." He threw the butt on the floor and stubbed it out with his heel. "But since we got Bobby back Jody, she's changed. She started playing me, saying all kinds of shit, trying to get me to sleep with her, even came into my room and..." he paused.

Jody's eyebrows shot up. "And _what_?"

"The morning after we went to Dixie's? Came into my room and..." he paused again.

Jody laughed. "Why Dean Winchester! You're actually blushing!"

"I'm not kidding Jody. I've been around the block a few times but I've _never_ had a woman come on to me like that before. And she was already with Sam! We'd talked about it and I'd told him I was happy they'd hooked up. Then _she_ comes into my room - when I'm completely fucking naked by the way - saying she's disappointed that I'm okay with them being together and then gropes me under the sheet!"

Jody's face fell. "So at this point Sam and her have already become a thing?"

"Yup."

"And after that, she tried to...?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Dean – you said she changed all of a sudden after you found Bobby." He nodded. "And before that she was a nice girl, someone you'd bring home to your mom?" Dean's face fell and Jody realised quickly what she'd said and reached out, touching his arm. "Sorry, honey, didn't think."

"It's okay. Yeah, I mean we fought all the time and she swears like a trucker but...yeah, Ellen bought her up right."

They were silent for a moment then both their faces looked up together as they suddenly thought the same thing.

"Dean, I think maybe we need to go speak to Bobby..."

"Yeah, we _really_ need to speak to Bobby." They both got into their cars and headed quickly back to the yard.

"So RJ was just a guy being used by a demon who wanted us to _think_ he was a Djinn. But we don't know why or where the demon is now." Sam ran a hand through his hair in dismay.

Bobby nodded."That's about the size of it, yeah."

He looked at Bobby, confused. "But you think it was specifically targeting us? I mean the whole set up was so _we_ would try to hunt it."

"Looks that way, don't it," Bobby said, taking another gulp of whisky. He'd been drinking most of the morning and although this was nothing new for Bobby, Sam couldn't help thinking he seemed a little more strung out than usual.

Sam cleared his throat. "Are we expecting Dean back at some point today?" He tried to sound casual but Bobby looked up from underneath his cap and he knew he'd got nothing past the old man.

"Why don't you go get Jo and we'll see if we can't work this out a bit more, huh?"

"Sure, yeah, okay."

Sam went through to the kitchen and came back with Jo a few minutes later. She walked in wiping her hands on a towel. "I've done pot roast for later. Got a few hours before it's ready. So, what we got Bobby? Made any progress?"

"Actually, yeah. I think we have. Need you both to come with me. Got something you need to see," he said, walking passed them over to the back dining room. Sam looked at Jo curiously as they followed. No one really ever went into this room except Bobby as it was full of old junk and boxes, racks of ingredients, charms and talisman. It smelt musty as they entered and Sam swatted away a cobweb.

Bobby went in last and instructed Sam to find a scroll marked with a Celtic seal on the left hand side of the room. He told Jo to go over to the far window and retrieve a glass bowl from inside the cabinet. They did as they were asked and as they manoeuvred across the room Bobby learned down and knelt on the floor.

Sam picked up a weird looking doll and sniffed it, coughing. He found the scroll and looked back over at Bobby. "This it?"

"Yup."

Jo lifted up a bowl and Bobby nodded. "That's the one." he said brightly.

Suddenly Dean's voice could be heard calling out to Bobby from the front of the house."In the back room, Dean" Bobby replied and the door flew open. Dean and Jody stood there panting, guns ready.

"What's going on?" Sam said, walking towards them.

Dean looked at Bobby, lowering his gun slightly. They all watched silently as Bobby stood up and pulled a chair out from the dining table, taking a pile of papers and books off it and placing it in the middle of the room. "How 'bout you come over here and tell us what's going on?" he said simply and walked back to stand by the door.

Nobody moved.

Sam looked at Jo and then back at the others. "What's this about Bobby?" he asked anxiously, his voice now sounding alarmed.

"So. The old man's _finally_ worked it out," Jo sneered as she walked quickly towards them with a disingenuous smile.

Her eyes flicked black.

But as she came to an abrupt halt her face fell and she snarled at them, her features becoming distorted and rabid.

Bobby lent down again and they all watched as he moved back the rug.

Devils trap.

Bobby and Dean both smiled broadly."Gotcha."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Dean and Bobby looked over at Sam who stood in stunned silence. The Demon sneered at him, drawing its tongue around it's lips suggestively. Dean knew what was going through Sam's head right now and reached over to him.

"Sam – you didn't know. Don't go there man, this isn't your fault..."

Sam pushed him away violently and moved towards the edge of the Devil's Trap. "How long?" he said, his voice shaking. The demon grinned broadly but stayed silent, tormenting him. "How _long_?" he shouted and Dean moved quickly, grabbing him just before he stepped over the outer lines.

"Bobby, get him the fuck out of here!" Dean yelled and Bobby closed around him, pushing them both towards the door. Sam struggled against him and Jody came forward to help.

"You can't be in here Sam. You need to _go_." Dean joined them and managed to get him through into the hall. "Keep him out Bobby!" he shouted and slammed the door, flicking the lock catch. He could hear Sam yelling in protest as they moved him away and it tore at him.

He turned to the Demon, pulling out a flask of Holy Water from his breast pocket and took a long, slow breath in and out.

Game face on, Dean. One rookie move and it'll take full advantage and slaughter _everyone_.

"Oh Dean, look at you. Poor little Sammy's gonna chew over this one for a _long_ time, huh?" It laughed and sat down on the chair. "Nearly had her in Duluth but who knew he was just biding his time until he could stick it to her _real_ good here!" It drew it's hand up around its torso. "And such a deliciously dirty fuck it was, too. He likes it dirty, your little brother, likes it hard and _fast_. Oh – and let's not forget you, Dean. Let's talk about how hard _you_ were when I gripped your cock and milked you like a stud..." It laughed heartily again, throwing back its head.

Dean continued to breath slowly, staying calm, biting down the urge to rip off it's head with his bare hands.

 _Jo is in there._

He felt a wave of nausea as he thought of what she'd been going through all this time with them having no idea. And all he'd done was be a bastard to her, thinking she was pitting the brothers against each other.

He prayed to God she hadn't been awake for any of it...

Almost as if it knew what he was thinking it said, "Of course she's awake, Dean! I made sure she's been here with me the _whole_ time.."

Dean shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You son of a bitch.." he muttered and felt the sting of tears just behind his eyes.

"Actually, I'm not a son Dean, I'm a daughter. I'll tell you a story shall I? About little Jo Harvelle and her dead mother. Feel free to get a drink and some snacks, might as well get comfy..."

Dean opened the Holy Water and splashed it across it's face, taking some pleasure at least from the sizzle it made as it burned into the Demon.

It went completely still then and stared back at him, black eyes unblinking. "Careful Dean. Like I said, she's in here with me. Wouldn't want anyone's neck to snap, would we now?"

Dean put down the flask. "Go on," he said flatly.

It smiled. "So, the tale begins with a plan involving a seventeen year old boy called Dale. Jo remembers Dale, don't you Jo?" It chuckled. "I found Dale and made him my meat suit just in time to put a bullet inside Momma Harvelle's skull one night. She went down _nice_ _and easy._ Pathetic really, I'd heard she was more spirited than that. Still, with her gone I was hoping to get straight into my current hostess but _unfortunately_ her surrogate Daddy had taught her too well."

"She wore a talisman."

It nodded "She did. Very unhelpful. But unlike _you_ boys, it was on a bracelet so it was _just_ a matter of waiting until the opportunity presented itself and I could _slip_ inside her. Pretty little thing, isn't she Dean..?"

"Fuck you."

It giggled. "Your brother _did_."

Dean clenched his teeth together. Not yet. "So when did this _opportunity_ present itself?"

The Demon tutted. "Don't skip ahead, Dean. Too much other good stuff to tell you first. I followed her to you boys – she was so upset about her Mommy she needed to see _you_ Dean, her Knight in shining armour."

"Why'd you go through all the bullshit with the Djinn then? What was the point?"

"RJ was just another meat suit. How'd you think I was able to stick around? I thought that experienced Hunters like you might have clocked on to me and I needed you distracted. You were so busy squabbling over the girl and where the old man was to even consider you were all being played. It was a genius move."

" _When_ did you take her?"

"Sammy left her when you found Bobby, remember? All alone and - oh my, she'd somehow lost her bracelet – I believe it may have been when she knocked _you_ on your ass, Dean? You two _do_ like to fight. Anyway, it would've been rude to have left it any longer. So that's when the game was well and truly on!"

"What fucking game? Why not just come for me and Sam? What was the point of this bullshit if all you wanted to do was kill us?"

"Not kill, Dean."

"Then _what_? "

"We wanted you and your brother to stop dicking around with the whole 'brotherly love' crap and for Sam to take on the role he was destined to take. "

"What role?"

"To fight the war, Dean! To drink the blood and be the strongest, lead the Demon army and save us all. The prophecy, his destiny! And _you_? You were just in the way. But if _we_ killed you he'd never turn himself over to us. It would just make him pathetic, crying over his big brother that he loves _so much._ There's no place for love and emotions and all that fucking bullshit in our war, Dean. We needed him angry and fuelled with _hate_. Hate towards _you_. Then, _then..."_ It drew back up against the chair _. "..._ we would have our King."

"Divide and conquer.." Dean whispered.

It nodded. "And what better way to split the famous Winchester boys up than with a _girl_!" It clapped it's hands together gleefully. "Now, it was obvious from the start that Sam wanted to fuck her but you – you were much more tricky to seduce. You know what the irony is though? Jo loves _you_ Dean. Oh, how she _loves you_. Came here hoping you'd scoop her into your big loving arms and look after her heart forever. Thinks you're just like her Daddy, all brave and strong, her champion! So _sweet_." It leant forward and leered, "Imagine how she felt when _you_ rejected her. It almost made _me_ cry. Now she _knows_ you don't want her but Sammy? Well, he happily stuck his cock insider her over and over and _over_ _again_..."

Dean gripped his head in his hands as the full realisation of what he was being told hit him.

It sighed dramatically, crossing it's legs and leaned back to observe him. "Too late to feel bad now, Dean. The things you said to her? My, my, my, like a dagger into her poor chest. Where was her White Knight when she needed him, huh?" it pouted.

"Why are you telling me all this? You must know we're just gonna send you straight back to hell?" he said quietly.

"Well, here's the thing." Suddenly it leant down and picked up the glass bowl, smashing it against Jo's head. Large shards of glass fell to the floor and as Dean reacted, it grabbed one of the larger pieces and held it against her neck. "I've just thought of a plan to reduce the likelihood of that happening."

Sam stared at the coffee mug as Jody placed it down in front of him and saw his hand shaking as he reached for it. She looked at Bobby and they both shared a worried expression. They all knew what the implications of this were and they also knew they couldn't say a single word that would give Sam any possible comfort.

"I'm gonna check on Dean, make sure he's got things under control," Bobby said indicating to Jody that she should talk to Sam. Jody glared at him but pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You want something a bit stronger, honey?" she asked gently but Sam just continued to stare blankly ahead. She sighed. "Look Sam. There ain't a God damn thing that I can say to you right now that's gonna help. But know this. That _thing_ in there was only interested in one outcome. This. Making you feel like you do at this moment. That evil fucking thing wanted to drive a wedge between you and your brother and everything it did led us right _here_. You gotta somehow try to hold on to that and not let it get to you."

Sam turned to look at her. "Dean told you? About me and..." he stopped himself. "Jesus Christ, Jody.." Tears ran down his cheek and she leaned into him.

"It's okay, Sam. It's gonna be okay.."

Sam pulled back wiping his face with his sleeve. "How Jody? How can any of this ever be okay? I thought..." he swallowed trying to get out the words but choking. "None of it was real and I _knew_ she didn't think of me that way, I fucking knew it but I loved her and when she said she loved me...I...oh my God, Jody. What have I done?"

"Sam, I know. It's awful, but you can't blame yourself for this. How could you possibly know that she had that thing inside her?"

"You all knew!"

"Only just before we came back, I swear. Dean and I started talking about how different she was since you found Bobby and with everything else going on it just clicked into place. I don't know when Bobby figured it out but it can only have been some time today too."

"Jo's been in there the whole time, Jody and we should have protected her, _I_ should have protected her and instead I..."

Jody stood up and leaned over him, holding his shoulders firmly. "Sam! You gotta remember Jo knows the life, she understands how this shit works. What's happened to her is unimaginable but we _have_ to try and stay focused on getting that fucking thing out of her. _That's_ the most important thing right now, okay? If you fall apart, the Demon wins and that's _no_ help to her."

Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair. He stood up too, "Okay...yeah okay, you're right. We gotta go help Dean finish this."

Dean looked up questioningly as the door opened and Bobby stood there."What? Got a spare key - my house, remember?" He came into the room and studied the Demon. "So, looks like we got _another_ little situation going on then.. " he added as he saw it holding the glass weapon into Jo's jugular.

"How's Sammy doing?"

Bobby scowled at him. "Best we don't discuss _that_ in front of our guest, don't you think?"

The Demon rolled it's eyes."Oh, how's _Sammy_ doing? Really? He wasn't the one that got raped."

"Don't fucking say that you filthy demon bitch or I'll cut your fucking head clean off!" Dean yelled.

"Except you _won't,_ because you can't damage the meat suit," it said smugly. "Demon Hunting 101 _Dean_ , come on now. Stress making you a little vague on the lore?"

The door opened again and Sam appeared. Dean went straight to him, "Whoa...Sam no, seriously dude, you can't be in here with it. Jody, take him back outside."

She moved forward and put her hand on his arm but Sam shoved her away. "I'm part of this Dean, I need to help you finish it, for Jo."

"No Sam..."

"I can handle it...I need to do this!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna say all kinds of shit to you Sammy, shit that's gonna seriously fuck with your head, you can't help with this right now."

"After what I've done to her Dean I _should_ hear it, I _should_ know how Jo feels. You can't protect me from that!"

"Damn it Sam, will you listen to me for once! Just _let_ me and Bobby handle it."

"Does he know I tried to fuck you too, Dean?" They all stopped and slowly turned round. "Maybe you should tell Sammy here about all the times I came to _you_ , begging you to put your cock inside me."

Dean moved towards the boundary mark, his face like thunder but as he did so the Demon pushed the glass into Jo's skin enough to make it bleed. He cursed and looked back at his brother imploringly. "Please Sam...go..please!"

"You see Sam – and I'm being honest with you here as we've been _so_ intimate and all. Jo kinda has a huge thing for your brother, always has. And, as we _are_ being so honest, you always knew that right? I mean, you always knew that Dean was the one Jo _really_ wanted to be with..? And yet you took full advantage of the fact that all of a sudden she wanted you. Naughty boy. Yet your brother here, well he never touched her, despite every attempt I could think of to get him to. _He's_ the true hero, right?."

Dean could feel the panic rising within him as he saw Sam's face but felt completely helpless to stop any of it.

"You like to think you're a good man, a good person like your brother? But you're _not._ You've a dark heart Sam Winchester, you're one of us, selfish _and_ cruel. Demon blood runs through your veins however hard you try to deny your heritage. When you eventually see that, our Lord will embrace you and you'll fight with us till we win! One day you'll sit beside Lucifer and rule in a majestic world where Demons walk freely amongst you pathetic simpering monkeys. Why wouldn't you want that, Sammy? It's gonna be _beautiful_."

"No." he said quietly, his expression broken as the Demon's words hung thickly in the room.

Dean went to him, his eyes begging. "Don't listen to it Sam, it's all bullshit! You know Demons lie, it's _just_ trying to get to you." But he could see he was already too late. Dean knew his brother had always believed his destiny was to become something evil.

And if he was honest, it had always been his own biggest fear for Sam too.

Suddenly, the demon started to shake, it's head thrown back and body distorting as the chair started to slide over from one side to the other of the circle. "No!" it screamed out, looking round at Bobby who'd been quietly reading out from a note book.

Bobby moved forward, yelling to Dean, "Get the glass, Dean! Now!"

Dean sprung into action, stepping into the circle and pushing the Demon backwards on the chair. As it fell, he snatched the shard and rolled back out of the Devil's Trap before the demon could move.

Bobby continued to read the incantation, this time loudly and the demon cried out in pain as it bucked and thrashed on the floor. Books, files and boxes started to fly across the room and the window smashed open sending more objects in various directions around them.

"Lucifer is coming for you Sam! Send me back to hell if you want but Our Lord will find you!" it screamed.

The Demon started to spit out thin lines of black smoke in between gasps as it roared and choked, it's eyes black and arms reaching out at them.

They moved back together, watching it's final death throws, smoke now forcing it's way out of Jo's mouth in a thick stream up to the ceiling. The smoke gathered in a pool, looking for a way to get out of the Devils Trap but then lunged down to the floor in a circle of flames. It bled into the ground and disappeared.

The room went quiet.

They stood for a few seconds, gasping for breath as Jo's body went completely still. Dean rushed into the circle, gathering her up onto his lap on the floor.

"Jo! " he shook her gently. "God damn it...Jo!" She remained still and lifeless in his arms. Bobby and Sam looked down at them as Dean's eyes filled with tears. He leant into her, his forehead pressed against hers. "Please Jo...not like this...not like _this_..."

Then her hand moved up to his head and her eyes opened slowly. Dean pulled back a little and Bobby and Sam knelt down beside them too. Jody came forward with a glass of water and gave her a sip. She gulped it down, coughing. Dean wiped her face with his shirt sleeve and tenderly moved blood stained hair from her eyes. "You okay...?"

Jo nodded, her lips blue and quivering with emotion.

"She's in shock Dean," said Jody. "You need to get her upstairs."

Dean lifted her easily into his arms and carried her out.

"I'll call Ron – that head wound looks deep, might need stitchin." Bobby said and went through to the kitchen as Dean carried on upstairs with her and Jody.

Sam stood still in the room, his hands now balled into a tight fist. His eyes closed as he breathed out heavily.

Jo was, at the very least, alive.

He knew he should go upstairs and be with her too but he couldn't. The gravity of everything that had happened was already pushing down onto his chest like a vice and he thought he might throw up.

All he'd wanted was to love her and it'd been one of the happiest times he could remember. He understood now that every time he'd gone near her she must have been screaming out for him to help her. And when they'd made love...Sam put his face in his hands, the shame too overwhelming to bare.

All of this, _all of it_ , was because of him. The whole thing, all to get him to follow Lucifer. One huge master plan, hurting everyone he loved. And Jo – she'd paid the highest price of them all.

How was he ever going to face any of them again?

Jody came out of the bedroom with Ron and patted his shoulder. "Thanks, love" she said and he nodded at Dean who was sitting on the top stair, an unlit cigarette at the side of his mouth.

"She just needs to rest up now. Physically she's fine, just change the butterfly strips after a couple of days unless it bleeds some more."

Dean stood up. "Thanks, Doc. Did she say anything?" he asked quietly.

Ron shook his head."Likely she'll feel better in a little while though." He turned to Jody, "I'll call you later?" he said and started down the stairs.

Jody smiled after him. "Sure," she said and looked at Dean. "Think maybe we'll _all_ need a little while, huh?" Closing in and putting her arm around his waist, she added. "Why don't you go have an enormous glass of bourbon downstairs along with that Cancer stick you so desperately need. I'll stay with her, honey." she said gently. Dean moved into her for a hug, needing the warm comfort of his friend right now. She kissed his cheek affectionately. "I know, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. Go be with Sam. I'll watch her, promise."

"Thanks, Jody."

He moved away and she went into the bedroom, closing the door. Dean went to go downstairs but then stopped. He knew his brother needed him right now too, but what the hell was he going to say to him? He felt the familiar anxious knot burn in his stomach. There was so much shit to process he didn't even know where to start. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to go find Sammy even though every instinct he had was telling him to just get into the Impala and never look back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Damn it Sam, answer your fucking phone!" Dean hung up, frustrated and angry at his brother. He'd been gone for four days now and they hadn't heard a word from him.

"Still nothin?" Bobby came into the kitchen and sat down.

Dean shook his head. "I get that he needs some time, Bobby but, damn it..."

Bobby studied him. "You know, it mightn't be such a bad idea for him to keep away for a while..." Dean looked up at him about to protest but he held up his hand, "I know son, but maybe they both need a little time apart right now."

"She's not even here!"

Jody had offered Jo a place with her for the time being thinking it best that she recover away from all the drama. Away from the boys. Dean had disagreed feeling they should try to all sort it out between them but Jo had just packed her things and left with her anyway.

He'd got the message loud and clear and then Sam went and left an hour later, saying very little.

So now Dean was stuck with a heavy feeling in the pit of his belly and no idea how to make things better for any of them.

"It's not your job to fix this Dean. We _all_ played a part, not just you and Sam."

"And none of us helped her, Bobby. None of us. I can't get that out of my fucking head. She came here and walked straight into this shit storm. Why didn't I know Bobby, huh? She wasn't Jo, the stuff she was saying! Why didn't I figure it out sooner? Such a fucking idiot..."

Dean got up from the table before Bobby could answer and went out to the front yard, lighting up a smoke. He paced up and down, not knowing how to deal with the burden of guilt he felt pressing into him.

But he also knew this was only _part_ of what was playing on his mind right now.

The thing that none of them had even mentioned was what the Demon had said about Sam.

Sam, the Demon army and _Lucifer._

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket and he threw away the butt.

"Dean?"

"Hey Jody."

"Look honey, she didn't want me to tell you but I've just dropped Jo off at the bus station. She's leaving at 4pm. Thought you'd wanna know?"

"Jesus...where's she going? Is she okay?"

"No, not really. But she's determined to leave. Not sure you're gonna change her mind on that and she didn't say where she was headed. Is Sam with you?"

"No. He left just after she did." Dean sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and sitting down on the porch step. "It's all so fucked up, Jody. I don't know what to do..."

"I don't know either, sweetheart. Look, just see if you can catch her before she goes, okay? Maybe just to say goodbye?"

"Yeah...thanks Jody."

Dean pulled the Impala into the station and drove along the various 'bus only' entrances to each terminal, ignoring the signs prohibiting cars. He couldn't see her waiting anywhere so parked up by the bike lockers and ran into the main building. He had to see her before she went off to God knows where, had to tell her...he didn't even know what. Something. Anything.

He walked up the main stairway and looked over the balcony to get a better view of the ticket office and shops. He finally spotted her sitting on her holdall outside the coffee house and quickly made his way back down again. She saw him as he approached and got to her feet, turning away in the opposite direction.

"Jo!" Dean sped up, dodging the other passengers and ran passed her, turning to block her way. "Hey," he panted, reaching out his arm gently. She stood still but didn't look at him, pulling her arm away from his.

"Why are you here, Dean?" she said, her voice flat.

"Jody called...said you were leaving?"

"Yeah, well, I'm at a bus station. Why are you _here_?"

Dean looked at her, confused. She still wouldn't meet his gaze. "I just...I couldn't let you just _leave,_ Jo. Come on, look at me...what is this?" he said softly.

She raised her eyes to his and they were wet with tears as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Dean saw she was struggling and reached out to her, pulling her small frame into his. She went ridged at first but he held her until she relaxed and began to sob into his shoulder, her hands gripping his jacket. He stroked her hair gently, moving his head down against the top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Jo...it's okay...it's gonna be okay..." he whispered.

Dean felt her despair as she desperately clung to him and he wished he knew what to say to make it better for her. But there was nothing he could do to make up for all the words he'd said and all the ways he'd failed her over the past few weeks, even before she was possessed.

Jo pulled away a little and looked up at him, his arms still wrapped around her. "I don't know what it is about you Dean Winchester, but all I ever seem to do is fucking cry when I'm with you." she smiled sadly.

He nodded, "Well, you are a _girl._.." he said cheekily and she thumped his arm. He checked his watch. "Look, we've got some time before your bus leaves. You wanna go somewhere, talk this through?"

She moved out of his arms. "And say what, Dean?" she said tiredly.

"I dunno...it just...doesn't feel right to let you go off like this. Where a _re_ you going anyway?"

"Doesn't matter, Dean. Somewhere, _anywhere_."

"You don't want to be around us right now, I get that. But Jody'll let you stay with her. At least you'll be with someone who cares about you."

She laughed sadly. "You still don't get it do you Dean?" He looked back at her, confused. Jo leaned down and picked up her holdall, pulling her ticket out her jacket pocket. "I'm gonna get on the bus now - the driver will let me sit on and wait I'm sure, looking in this state." She reached over and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't come see me off, Dean. It's what I want, okay? Please?"

Dean just nodded, not sure what else he could say. She leaned into him and kissed his lips gently, pulling back just inches from his face. "Take care of yourself, Dean. I'll call you later, okay?" she said and walked away towards the terminal entrance without looking back.

"No you won't." he said quietly to himself as he watched her leave.

.

Dean got back to the Impala but instead of driving away he leaned up against her and lit up, taking a long drag and watched the smoke trail from his mouth. He had no idea where Jo was going but he understood why. Everything around them turned to shit, after all. She was better off as far away from them as possible.

He thought about his dad and how he must have felt when yellow eyes was inside him. His stomach turned over with a sense of knowing dread. Jo had been violated by the same son of a bitch demon who killed her own mother, trapped inside her body for weeks as she helplessly watched it try to manipulate and divide them all. What happened with Sam, which was not consensual, was something Dean just couldn't even begin to process.

And they'd all just stood by and let it happen. Hell, he'd let it happen. When she came to him that morning he should have known.

He just should have.

Dean flicked the butt on the ground and looked up at the clouds. Everything that had happened to Jo, to Ellen, to Bobby – was all because of them.

He sighed heavily, reaching down into the glove box and pulling out his flask. He needed a drink.

"I'll have a swig of that."

Dean turned to see a familiar face walking towards him and smiled. Perfect timing."Hey Jody," he said, passing it over.

"You catch up with her?" she said taking a sip.

"Yeah. Like you said though, she still left."

"Did you get a chance to talk?"

"Not really. What was I gonna say to her anyway? Sorry I was such an asshole? Sorry you had that thing inside you all those weeks and I thought you were just being a crazy bitch? Christ Jody, I really fucked up. There's nothing I _could_ say."

"Actually honey, I was hoping _she_ might say some things to _you_..."

 _You still don't get it do you Dean?_

Dean took a double swig out the flask as Jody walked round the other side of the car, indicating he should get in with her. Once they were sitting she turned to face him. "Jo talked a lot to me about what happened to her, Dean. You can imagine that a fare bit of it was pretty hard to hear."

He looked down at his hands."Yeah."

"She told me she came back to see _you_ after Ellen passed, Dean. A lot of what the Demon said was actually true, you know. Jo never had any feelings for Sam other than as a friend. She knew he was sweet on her but she never would have let anything get beyond friendship if the Demon hadn't stepped in." She shook her head slowly. "One of the worst things she went through was knowing what it was trying to do to you boys and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it."

"And we just let it happen Jody. All of it..."

"Hey – you need to listen to me. Jo doesn't blame you for anything that happened to her, Dean. I told you before, she's a smart girl, grew up in the life, just like you boys. Even what happened with Sam...she doesn't blame him. But what she _can't_ deal with is the way it changed things with you."

"With me? I don't get it."

"She _loves_ you, Dean."

He stared back at her for a long moment. "What?"

"Always has, since the first time she met you - at the Roadhouse wasn't it? Told me she stuck a gun to your back and smacked you in the face." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember. But, I mean I knew she had a bit of a crush on me but she was just a kid..."

"Yeah, well that kid grew up to be one hell of a woman, Dean. She couldn't be further from j _ust a kid_ now."

"Guess not. But we hardly saw each other again after that."

"She's held a candle for you all this time, honey. Said when she saw you in Duluth she knew for sure. Went out with a few guys to pass the time but it was never anything serious, Cos none of them were _you._ "

"But I still don't get it Jody. Why'd she leave then? Why didn't she talk to me, tell _me_ any of this?"

"Well here's the thing, sweetheart, the really _hard_ part. She told me she knew you well enough to know that after what happened with her and Sam and knowing how Sam felt about her, she couldn't see there was any way the two of you had a chance, even _if_ you felt the same way. So she knew she had to leave."

Dean was stunned. Jo _loved_ him?

Everything that happened between them over the past month suddenly flooded back and he felt a surge of adrenalin go through him.

The night on the balcony when he thought she wanted him to kiss her and how she'd felt against his body...

The way they fought together with such passion and the looks that passed between them in the rear view mirror that were so loaded with sexual tension you could have cut it with a knife...

The way he felt when he thought she loved Sam and how he'd denied it meant anything to him but it had...

The way he'd reacted when she'd told him she wanted him and how his body had responded when she'd come to him in his bedroom...

The way he'd wanted her so badly even though he knew it was wrong...

The way he thought about her every fucking minute of the day even when he tried not to...

The way he felt when he thought he'd lost her to the Demon...

The way she'd felt in his arms less than an hour ago and how his chest still ached at the thought that he would never see her again...

The way it made him feel when she'd touched his face and kissed him goodbye.

 _He loved her too._

Jody got out of the car and leaned down to the passenger side window. "I gotta ask, Dean. Do you? Have feelings for Jo?"

He smiled up at her. "No, Jody. Wrong place, wrong time, you know?"

She nodded sadly and tapped on the roof as Dean turned the ignition on and drove out the station. He breathed in and out several times through clenched teeth, trying to focus on the road ahead through wet eyes.

He needed to go find his brother.

A single tear ran down the side of his cheek but he quickly brushed it away, lit up a smoke and turned on the cassette player.

Sammy was all that mattered now.

That's just how it had to be.

 **The End**.

Phew! Hope you liked it! xxx


End file.
